Secrets
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after Crossroad Blues – Sam finally learns his father’s secret. Can he deal with what it means and how it will affect his relationship with Dean?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after Crossroad Blues – Sam finally learns his father's secret. Can he deal with what it means and how it will affect his relationship with Dean?

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place after Crossroad Blues and will refer to other episodes from Season 2. If you haven't watched any of season 2 and don't want to know what is happening, then don't read this story. This is picking up right after Dean refused to answer Sam about trading himself for his father. It will be my attempt to answer the question of what John told Dean…it probably won't be close to what the series does, but I just couldn't resist taking a stab at it. It may also refer to things that happened in my last stories "Broken" and "Ties that Blind" once again, you don't need to read them…but it might help in setting the stage for where Sam is coming from. Also, fair warning, this chapter is a little intense, so if that bothers you, you should stop reading. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1 – New Vision**

Sam tried to reign in his surging emotions at Dean's refusal to answer his question. Dean's refusal to answer was in itself all the answer Sam needed. His brother didn't want to be here if it meant that their father's soul was lost forever. And nothing that Sam could do or say would make Dean want to stay. The demon had confirmed what he and Dean already knew; their father had traded his soul for Dean's life. He knew that the only thing that kept Dean with him was his promise to his father to keep Sam safe. He sighed as he looked out the window, things were so messed up. He wondered if things would ever be the same again between him and Dean.

Dean heard Sam sigh and knew that his brother was upset. But how could he answer him. It had taken everything he had not to make the deal with the demon. He would have had 10 good years to make sure Sam was safe and their father would have been returned to them. But in his heart, he knew that it was wrong. His father had told him not to be afraid during their last conversation. But Dean was terrified. His wondered how long his father had carried the secret. How long had he known about Sam and what was to come? And why had he never told him or Sam before this?

But now it all rested on Dean's weary shoulders. He wanted to share the burden and he knew that he would have to tell Sam soon. But not today…he just couldn't handle it today. Turning the radio down Dean looked at Sam.

"So, do you want to stop for the night or just keep going for a while Sam?" Dean knew that Sam was exhausted and thought he'd offer up an olive branch.

"I could go a little longer if you want Dean…really, I'm good." Sam didn't want to be any more of burden than he already was to Dean. Besides, even though he was exhausted, he didn't feel like facing his nightmares any time soon.

"Fine!" Dean returned to his own thoughts. He had tried and right now he was in no mood to handle Sam's issues.

Dean had been driving for almost 2 hours when he heard a strangled cry from Sam. The last time he had checked, Sam was sleeping with head against the window, but his brother was staring out into the night, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Sam!" Dean turned down the radio and looked closer at his brother. "Sam, what's wrong?"

But Dean already knew the answer, it was another vision and from the looks of it, it was going to be bad. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and quickly got out. He opened the passenger door and helped turn Sam in the seat. Sam's fist were now clutching at his head as he moaned, his eyes unfocused as the vision continued to hold him in its grasp.

_The man entered his apartment and dropped his keys and mail on the table. He shrugged out of his coat and headed for the fridge. Grabbing a beer, he headed to the living room and turned on the TV. He heard a noise behind him and turned but a soft voice stopped him. "Robert, you won't turn around." The voice had a weird echo quality to it. Robert turned back to the TV a shiver running down his spine._

_"Stand up and head into the bedroom Robert" the voice said again "That's a good boy." The voice cooed as Robert rose stiffly and headed towards his bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room trembling. "You've been a bad boy Robert. Now you are going to have to be punished."_

_Robert flinched as arms were stretched above his head and his shirt was torn from his back by invisible hands. His naked flesh on his back crawling as he felt what he thought was a finger nail run down his back. But he couldn't sense anyone close to him. He tried to turn again to see what was happening when he jumped screaming in pain. A red welt appeared on his back, soon followed by another and another as the man screamed in agony._

_Robert still stood in the center of the room, his arms stretched over his head as if held by invisible bonds as the whipping continued. Soon there was only a whimper from the man's lips as the whipping stopped. "Tell me you are sorry Robert…tell me and maybe I'll let you live."_

_Robert whispered "I'm sorry…please"_

_"Sorry, not quick enough!" The cruel voice said as Robert found himself thrown against the wall. He screamed as his tender back made contact with the rough wall. "Why?" He whispered as he blinked._

_"I told you! You were a bad boy and bad boys have to be punished." Robert's eyes opened wider as he watched a knife floating in the air in front of his chest. "NO!" He cried as the knife moved towards his stomach. The knife was drawn across his stomach, leaving behind a deep cut. "Oh God, please stop!" Robert cried as he struggled against the invisible hands holding him in place._

_"Oh but we have just started…" The voice said again as the blade continued to carve into the man's body. Finally, Robert's head dropped to his chest as he fell unconscious. The blood was dripping from the wounds on his chest and stomach._

_"Just like I thought, you are too weak. I guess we won't get to the fun part this time." The voice almost sounded upset. "I'll be more merciful than you and those like you…you should thank me."_

_The knife that had paused in front of Robert's badly abused body drove forward one last time, impaling the man in the chest right through the heart. Robert jerked as a final cry was wretched from his lips before his head fell forward for the last time. His body dropped to the floor, the look of terror still etched on his face._

"Sam…Damn it Sammy, you're hurting yourself!" Dean yelled as he tried to hold Sam's hands. His brother had begun to beat at his head as if trying to drive something out. Sam's breath was hitching and the sweat was pouring down his face mixing with the tears that had formed.

"Sam, please come back!" Dean cried as he saw his brother's body begin to tremble. The visions had never lasted this long before.

Suddenly Sam gasped and leaned forward. Dean quickly moved aside knowing what was going to happen. Sam stumbled out of the car and fell on his knees on the side of the road. "I can't….I can't do this anymore!" Sam gasped as he continued to retch beside the road.

Dean rubbed Sam's back until he felt the spasms release his brother. Sam fell back into Dean's arms, his head against Dean's shoulder as he closed his eyes. "Sam, can you get back to the car?" Dean asked softly after a few moments. He wanted to get Sam somewhere warm and safe before they talked about the vision.

Sam nodded as he moved out of Dean's arms and stood on shaky legs. He didn't complain when Dean placed a steadying arm around his waist. "That's it Sam. One step at a time." Dean helped Sam back into the car and quickly got back on the road.

"We're going to stop at the next town Sam…ok?" Dean knew that sometimes Sam would want to head for where his vision was leading him, but this time Sam just nodded. Dean watched as Sam groaned and tried to lay his head back on the seat. "We'll be there soon Sam. Then we'll get you something for that head ok?"

Once again Sam just nodded. The pictures from the latest vision were replaying in his head as he closed his eyes. He tried to think of something else, anything else, but his mind kept pulling him back. Finally, Sam decided it was best to just stare out the window.

It took less than an hour for Dean to find a hotel, check them in and get Sam into the room. He had practically had to carry his brother into the room. Sam was lying on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling as if he was afraid to close them. Dean brought over a cool cloth and gently wiped Sam's face as he helped his brother take the pain pills they always kept in stock.

"Ok Sam, you need to tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't let me in." Dean said quietly, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked sadly at Dean. "You can't help me Dean…no one can. I'm so tired Dean, I just want it to end…I can't do this anymore." Sam's voice broke as a lone tear leaked from his eyes. He turned his head, not wanting Dean to see the depth of his despair.

"That's a load of crap Sam and you know it!" Dean said fiercely. He watched as Sam jumped at his tone. He gentled his tone slightly, not wanting to scare his brother. "I know I can't share in your shining ability…but I can help you figure them out. I can help you once you figure out what has to be done and I can make sure that you have back up. So don't tell me that you have to do this all on your own Sam, 'cause I'm not buying it. We are in this together, good and bad. Do you hear me Sam?" Dean watched as Sam blinked a brief flicker of hope in his eyes before they closed again in pain.

"Oh God, not again!" Sam cried as the pain in his head increased.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here's the first chapter in the new story. Let me know what you think…continue or stop, its up to you all!


	2. Chapter 2 Double Vision

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2 – Double Vision**

Dean watched helplessly as for the second time that night his brother was forced to endure another vision. As Sam's body began to tremble, Dean pulled Sam into his arms and began to speak softly to him. He just hoped that Sam could feel that his brother was there and would be waiting for him when he came back.

_The nightclub was noisy and full of young people dancing. Suddenly a young woman screamed and slapped the man that had been dancing with her. The man growled and grabbed her arm. "You bitch; you lead me on and then decide you don't want any. Well, I don't need to beg lady. Why don't you run back home to mama where you belong sweet cheeks." _

_The man slammed his beer down on the table and got up to leave. He quickly left the Oyster Bar and hopped onto his Harley. Gunning the bike as he left, he tried to shake the bad vibes from the psycho chick. As he pulled into his parking garage, he waved at the parking attendant and headed for his condo on the top floor. _

_As he approached his door, he felt someone behind him. Dropping his key, he began to turn to see who was there when a soft voice sounded behind him. "Don't turn around, get your key and open the door Jordan."_

_Jordan picked up the key and opened the door. He entered the living room and stood, his body trembling. "Good Boy. Now head for the bedroom, you've been a bad boy Jordan and bad boys must be punished." The soft voice said as it followed Jordon into the bedroom._

Dean felt his brother begin to struggle as he held him. "Calm down Sammy, you're safe. Come on Sam!" Dean could feel the sweat soaking through his brother's shirt as Sam tossed and moaned in his arms. Dean watched in horror as Sam's nose began to bleed. Grabbing for the wash rag that he had dropped on the nightstand, Dean tried to stop the flow. "Oh God Sam" Dean cried as he realized that the time that he thought he had was quickly running out. As he held his brother his mind flashed back to the day in the hospital when his father had come into his room.

"_I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you" John said as he gazed at his son._

"_Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asked confused._

"_I want you to watch out for Sammy ok?"_

"_Yeah Dad, you know I will, you're scarin' me"_

"_Don't be scared Dean" John said with a sad smile on his face. John leaned forward, his face close to Dean's ear as he whispered._

"_There are more children like Sam Dean. All of them with abilities; some have already been turned and more will be turned unless you and Sam can stop it. Sam is the key Dean, many will follow him, you have to make sure he doesn't lose his way Dean…you have to make him strong. _

_The time is coming when evil will try to take over, all the signs are here. You and Sam have to stop it Dean. Don't tell Sam son, he's not ready. He's already had too much to handle. _

_Dean blinked and stared at his father in horror. But John smiled softly at Dean, patting him one more time on the shoulder before leaving his son's room._

_Dean wanted to know more, how was Sam the key…the key to what? His father made it sound like Sam was some kind of pied piper for the chosen. He knew how much Max had affected Sam when he couldn't save him. What would happen if Sam found out he was supposed to save them? What would happen if Sam was turned…he knew his brother would sacrifice himself if he thought the cause was right. How was he supposed to keep Sam safe from himself?_

Dean was pulled back to the present as he heard his brother scream.

_Jordon was laying on the bed, his nude body was battered and torn, a look of terror on his face as a knife once again penetrated his chest and pierced his heart. Jordan groaned as the life left his eyes. "I knew you would last longer. Too bad that you still had to die. I might have enjoyed keeping you around for a bit longer. But all good things must come to an end" _

"NO! Please, don't!" Sam screamed as his body arched off the bed. If Dean hadn't been holding him, his brother would have ended up on the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean called his brother's name. But Sam's eyes were still not focused. "Sam, you need to come back now. Do you hear me…you need to come back!" Dean watched as Sam swallowed, running a shaking hand through his sweat drenched hair.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, not sure his voice would work. He was so tired and his head was ready to split open. But he knew that he needed to start researching. He had a name now, Blue Oyster Bar and Grill. He had to start looking before the picture faded. Sam tried to sit up, but Dean gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Dean, I have to start doing research…we have to get moving!" Sam tried again and fell back as his body refused to obey his commands. The room was spinning at an alarming rate. It wasn't fair, Sam felt like he had been on an all night binge, but he never got to have the fun that went with it.

"You need to rest Sam. Was it the same vision?" Dean asked. He really didn't want to push Sam, but he also knew that time was not Sam's friend. If he didn't analyze his vision soon after he had them, details were lost.

Sam sighed. He really didn't want to go through this, but one look at Dean and he knew that his brother wasn't going to leave him alone until he told him. "No Dean, it was two separate visions, but both had a similar theme to them. I got to watch two men tortured and killed…God, I can still see their faces Dean…they were terrified." Sam swallowed, trying to erase the vision from his mind.

"Ok, so do you know what we are dealing with Sam?" Dean pressed.

"I'm not sure, I never saw what was attacking them, but there was a woman's voice. It was weird, she seemed to be able to use some kind of mind control to subdue the men, but then it looked like she also had telekinetic abilities as well." Sam thought back over what he had witnessed. "But I have the name of a bar…the Blue Oyster Bar and Grill. We need to find out where it is Dean."

"We will Sam, but first you need to get some rest. I mean it. You won't be doing anybody any good if you fall flat on your face." Dean sat down beside Sam and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sam sighed, he really was tired. "Dean?" Sam said quietly as his eyes began to close.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can you wake me if I…you know…I keep seeing their faces Dean."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll keep watch and wake you…now relax." Dean watched as Sam's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He just hoped that Sam could get a few hours of sleep.

Meanwhile, Dean decided to do some research on the Blue Oyster Bar and Grill. If he was lucky, he would have a destination by the time Sam woke up.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A few hours later Dean jumped as he heard his brother moan in his sleep. He must have fallen asleep while he was reading the newspaper articles from the small town in Indiana. Moving quickly to the bed, Dean sat beside Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Sam, you're just dreaming."

Sam moaned again, but settled down at the touch from his brother. Dean sighed, he knew that Sam would be waking soon and they would be on their way. He figured that the best time to talk to Sam was while they were in the car and on the way. That way at least Sam wouldn't be able to run away from him; but Dean deserved it if Sam did run. He should have been honest with Sam from the beginning.

As Sam settled once more into sleep, Dean stood and looked down at the innocence that was his brother. He hated that what he had to tell him was going to probably destroy that innocence. He stood there for a long time, remembering and wishing that he could save Sam from what was coming. He just hoped that his father was right in placing his trust in Dean's abilities to protect Sam…if not, he stood to lose more than his brother.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so Dean hasn't really told Sam yet, but the secret is out of the bag. Let me know what you think…I'm waiting!!


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 3 – Secret Revealed**

The first thing Sam became aware of was the smell of fresh coffee as he opened his eyes. His head was still sore, but at least the pain was manageable. "Dean?" Sam croaked as he tried to open his weary eyes. He was still exhausted, but he knew that they had to get moving to the small town in Indiana.

"Morning sunshine! I knew this would wake you." Dean said as he placed the hot cup of coffee on the nightstand. He watched as Sam slowly sat up, wincing and rubbing his temples. He didn't miss Sam's hand shaking as he reached for the cup of coffee. His brother was really looking bad.

"Why don't you jump into the shower Sam? I'll finish getting our stuff loaded so we can get on the road."

"You found the bar then…how far Dean?" Sam was glad that Dean had done the research. He was barley able to form a coherent thought, much less start a search for the bar in his vision.

"Yep, if we hurry we can be there by tonight." Dean watched as Sam stood on unsteady legs. He quickly moved to place a steady hand on Sam's back. "Take it easy Sam…I've got you."

"Thanks Dean." Sam replied as he moved towards the shower.

A short time later both boys were once again in the Impala on their way to the small town in Indiana and the Blue Oyster Bar and Grill. Dean was playing his music, but out of consideration of Sam's headache, he had kept the volume on low.

Sam continued to look out the window. Two visions in less than 24 hours and he still had no idea what they were walking into. God he was so tired of all of this…he couldn't shake the feeling that he was standing on the edge of a knife, no matter which way he went, something bad was going to happen. He thought about the demon's words again and wondered what he had meant.

He knew that Dean didn't want to accept that Sam might be a monster. With the exception of Andy, all the children born in 1983 who had special abilities were turning evil. What if it was only a matter of time before he gave in or until the demon forced him to serve him? His father was the strongest man he knew and he wasn't able to keep the demon from possessing him and almost killing Dean. How was Sam supposed to stand up against that?

Dean heard his brother sigh and looked over at him. He could tell by Sam's features that he was worried. "What's up Sam?"

"Nothing Dean…I'm just tired." Sam really didn't want to burden Dean with anything more. His father's order for Dean to protect him was more than enough of a burden for Dean to carry.

"That's crap Sam...I can tell you're worried about something, now spill it." Dean watched as Sam sighed and turned to look outside the window.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been born Dean?"

"Whoa where did that come from?"

"I mean, what if fate had played you a different hand Dean…what if you had been able to continue the family life you had before I came into the picture…you know you and Mom and Dad."

"Sam, where are you going with this? There is no such thing as fate…there is always a choice. You weren't to blame for what happened Sam, the demon gets that honor. I thought we had this ironed out already."

"Dean, I keep thinking about what the demon said. He has plans for me…put that with Bobby telling us about the increase in demonic possessions and the increase in the number of visions I've been having…what if I end up on the wrong side Dean?"

"Sam, you are not a killer and you will never willingly do anything to help the demon. You just gotta have a little faith Sam, faith that things will work out."

"Yeah, like that ever really works for us Dean…look what happened to Dad. He's suffering because of a deal he made; he had to make to save you because I was too weak to stand up to the demon."

"Sam, Dad made his choice. I'm not saying I agree with it…and believe me I'm having trouble accepting it. But he did it because he loved both of us and he knew that you would need me."

Sam paused and looked at Dean. "What do you mean Dean? Why would I need you?"

Sam watched as Dean swallowed nervously. His brother was never nervous. "Dean I know that you've been hiding something from me ever since Dad died. What did he tell you Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean gripped the steering wheel more tightly. "Look Sam, Dad did tell me something before he died…but I…I just didn't know how to tell you what he said." Dean looked at Sam, his eyes begging for his brother's understanding.

"He knew didn't he Dean…He knew all along what the demon meant and never told me. What is it Dean?" Sam couldn't keep the hurt from his voice.

"Sam, Dad loved you. He just didn't think you were ready to handle it. Hell, I'm not even sure I'm ready or even believe it. Look he told me that there were more children like you Sam…children who have special abilities."

"Well that's no big revelation Dean…we already figured that out on our own." Sam said dryly.

"He told me that some of these children had already been turned but that you were the key to stopping the demon's plans. He told me to watch out for you Sam because he knew that you would be targeted and he wanted you to be safe. That's all he was trying to do Sam…he thought that I was the best person to make sure that the demon would never be able to get to you Sam."

"I understand why Dad never told me about this Dean…but why couldn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me Dean when I asked you what Dad told you?" Sam couldn't hide the hurt he felt and the betrayal. Dean had never lied to him before…he may have shaded the truth a little…but he had never lied. "What else haven't you told me Dean?"

Dean knew Sam would be upset and he didn't blame Sam for being mad. "Sam, I couldn't tell you because…because I was afraid…I had just lost Dad and I was afraid if I told you what he said, you'd leave me too. I'm sorry; I know it was wrong…"

"Wrong…damn right Dean. I trusted you…Oh hell. I really am tired of this shit. I'm the one with the family curse firmly affixed to my back and yet no one thought I should know about it. Just great Dean!"

Sam closed his eyes effectively terminating the conversation. He didn't want to talk about it any more.

"Sam…look, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I promise that's all he told me. Hell, what he told me doesn't really mean a thing Sam, we already had guessed most of it and the rest, well it doesn't really tell us how to handle it. I don't think Dad even knew for sure what was coming and he certainly didn't know how to prevent it. He spent his whole life preparing us Sam for what he thought might be coming. But how does he know? You will never convince me that you were meant to be some sort of evil being sent to destroy the world Sam…do you hear me?" Dean looked over at Sam; his worst fears confirmed as his brother just turned his face away from him without saying a word. He had lost his brother and he had no idea how to get him back.

The miles continued to pass as Sam sat in silence. He really wasn't mad at Dean; actually he was more worried about his brother than angry. He knew that Dean saw himself as a shield against the evil that was coming for Sam. That and he was disappointed that Dean obviously thought he was too weak to handle the truth. But then, maybe he was right. Sam had his own doubts that when the time came, he would be able to do what was needed to defeat the demon.

Suddenly Sam made a decision. He was tired of just waiting around for things to happen. It was time he took back some control in his life. His father had spent his life looking for the demon, but obviously the demon was manifesting in a way that made it impossible for him to be tracked. But what if Sam started to look for the special children? If he could get there before the demon, maybe like Andy, he could warn them and keep them from making a mistake in following the demon. Weber had said the demon appeared to him in a dream and it appeared that Weber was not possessed, but had welcomed what the demon had offered him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?" Dean turned hopeful eyes towards his brother.

"We need to go to the road house…I need to talk to Ash. You and I can't handle this alone anymore…we are going to need more help."

"What about your visions Sam?" Dean asked, worried about his brother if he ignored the visions.

"To hell with them Dean…I'm tired of being led around. If you don't want to go, you can drop me off at the bus station…"

"You sure Sam?"

"I'm sure Dean. Do you need me to drive for a while?" Sam knew that Dean hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"No I'm good…you get some rest Sam and I'll wake you when we get there….and Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked, already closing his eyes.

"Thanks for understanding."

Sam sighed. He didn't want to hurt Dean, but he also knew that what he was planning was probably going to hurt him more than anything else had recently. "I'm sorry too Dean…" Sam murmured as he let himself fall into a fitful sleep.

TBC

Raven524: So the secret is finally out…but will our boys be able to move forward? And what about Sam's visions? Can he really ignore them? Guess I better get writing to find out (wink). Thanks for all the great reviews. A few have asked if I had any inside knowledge…unfortunately, my telepathic link to the writers of SN is on the fritz…so this is all pure speculation on my part. Don't forget to push the little button and feed the writer!


	4. Chapter 4 A Plan Forms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 4 – A Plan Unfolds**

Dean sighed as they finally pulled up in front of the road house. It had been a long drive, but he was glad that his brother had finally managed to get some sleep. "Hey Sam, we're here." Dean said as he opened the door and stepped out.

Sam's eyes snapped open as he heard his brother call him. He looked guiltily at Dean as he watched him stretch his tired muscles. His brother had driven the whole way while Sam had slept. As far back as Sam could remember, his brother had always been there taking care of him. He had fallen back into the familiar routine and in some ways had become dependent on it. But that had to change…Sam would no longer follow along, he had to take control of his life and that meant that he had to let go of Dean. He swallowed as he pulled himself from the car.

"You should have woke me up Dean…you need sleep too." Sam said quietly.

"Naw, it's ok. I was too keyed up to sleep. Are you ok Sam?" Dean asked trying to catch a look at Sam's eyes. But Sam quickly hid his eyes from Dean, it was Sam speak for trouble on the horizon. Dean would have to be watchful or Sam would go and do something stupid.

"I'm fine Dean…really. We're good ok?" Sam strode towards the road house. He was anxious to find Ash and get started.

It was near closing time for the bar so there were only a few stragglers left. Sam headed for Ash's room while Dean went up to the bar to speak to Ellen. "Hey Ellen!" Dean smiled as he saw her place a beer in front of him.

"Hey yourself Dean. What's up?" Ellen had seen Sam head back to talk to Ash.

Dean shrugged. "I'm not sure Ellen. Sam wanted to talk to Ash."

"Dean, what did I say about keeping secrets?" Ellen asked quietly, not wanting to call attention to what they were discussing.

"I'm telling you the truth Ellen…Sam had another one of his…you know episodes" Dean lowered his voice. "He just wanted to check some things with Ash."

Ellen nodded; she would let it slide until the bar was closed. "So, you plan on spending the night? That offer of a room out back still stands."

"You know what, I think we might just take you up on that Ellen…but let me check with Sam first ok?" Dean could use some time to sleep; the long hours on the road were beginning to catch up with him. He looked towards Ash's room and wondered what those two were discussing.

"I think I'll go check on Sam…see you later Ellen…and…thanks!" Dean moved towards Ash's room. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sam, but he could tell that Sam had something on his mind and he needed to make sure that it didn't involve something stupid.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam knocked quickly on Ash's door. He just hoped this time Ash would greet him with more clothes on than the last time he had visited here. The door slowly opened and Ash's face appeared. "Sam? Where's Dean?"

"He stopped to get a beer…Ash can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure..how about we go get a beer?" Ash licked his lips.

Sam laughed. "Ok Ash…I'll meet you out in the bar, first round is on me!"

Sam shook his head as he headed back out to the bar. As he rounded the corner he ran into Dean. "Sam, where's Ash?"

"He's coming Dean. You know you don't need to follow me around, I can take care of myself." Sam said crossly.

"I know that Sam…but we are in this together remember. I just wanted to save you the time of telling me what was going on later."

Sam rolled his eyes and headed back out to the bar. He noticed that Ellen was saying good night to the last of the customers. "I'm sorry Ellen…am I holding you up?"

"Not at all Sam. Ash is on his way out right?"

"Yep"

"Well sit down and I'll get us all a round." Ellen moved off to grab the beer.

Sam sighed. He really hadn't wanted an audience, but then he guessed it didn't matter. They would find out eventually anyway.

Ash sat down a few minutes later, his laptop already open and ready as he looked at Sam. "Ok, so what am I looking for this time Sam?"

"I need you to look for three things for me Ash. First, can you do the usual search to see if there are any signs of the demon around? Especially in Whiting Indiana?"

Ash nodded and began typing. As Dean sipped on his beer he watched as Sam clenched his hands in his lap. He could feel the tension flowing off his brother.

A few moments later Ash shook his head. "Sorry Sam, I don't see anything. It looks quiet."

"Ok, can you check to see if there were any unusual fires in 1983?"

"Already did that Sam, I figured you were looking for the same patterns…but I didn't see anything. Are you looking for someone in particular Sam?" Ash took another sip of his beer as he watched Sam fidget. He could tell something was wrong. Both Sam and Dean were tense…well more tense than usual.

Sam sat back and ran a hand through is hair. He looked at Ellen and Ash, glancing at Dean who nodded. "Well, it seems that I'm supposed to be the chosen one in this damn war. Unfortunately, we haven't figured out yet which side I'm supposed to be playing on. Dad told Dean that he had figured out that I am connected to a number of children who have special abilities. What he neglected to tell me was that I'm on the short list of people that the demon wants to convert to his side."

"Sam, we don't know for sure…I don't think Dad knew for sure. But I do know that you aren't evil…there isn't an evil bone in your body. Hell, if the demon was looking for someone with darkness in his soul, he'd have better luck with me!" Dean would never let his brother believe that he was destined to be evil. Down deep, Dean truly believed that Sam was different. He had a moral center that ran deep and he never met a man stronger in his own convictions than Sam.

"What do you want to do Sam?" Ellen could see Dean was worried about Sam.

"Dad spent his whole life looking for the demon. But we all know that except for a few times, he has not shown himself. But I believe that he has been trying to contact a group of people who have abilities that he feels will help him further his cause. Webber said the demon visited him in his dreams. The man used his powers to hurt people, even kill them. If Andy hadn't killed him who knows how much damage he would have eventually done. The scary part was Webber wasn't possessed. He did what the demon wanted on his own accord."

"See Sam, that's what I was talking about. You aren't fated to be evil…any more than Webber was. Webber made a choice to be evil. You will never make that choice, no matter how much you try to convince me otherwise…I know there is too much good in you Sam. Remember Andy chose good over evil…he even sacrifice his brother rather than turn his back on what his brother was doing." Dean tried to let his brother feel the faith he had in him.

"That still doesn't answer my question Sam…what do you want to do?" Ellen persisted. She could see that what John had told Dean was tearing the boys apart.

"I want you to help me find as many of these special children as you can…do a search on anyone born around 1983 that has shown any type of special ability. If I can get to them first, maybe I can warn them of what is coming…get them on the right side."

"What if you can't convince them Sam or what if they are already serving evil?" Ellen asked quietly.

"Then I'll do what I have to do to stop them. I don't know if I can win or if I can resist what the demon wants…but I won't stand by and just wait to see what happens anymore. Can you help me Ash?" Sam noticed that Ash had already started typing.

"This is going to take some time Sam. But let me see what I can find out. I'll start with the pattern that you and Dean identified before and work from there."

"Sam, you and Dean are going to need help with this…you boys can't face this all on your own. There's too much at stake." Ellen began.

"I don't intend to do this alone Ellen, I intend to set up a network of others like me who are willing to help me fight. You're right Ellen, there's too much at stake here…we all will need to be ready to do what needs to be done. No matter what it might cost us in the end."

"Whoa there Sam, what do you mean…you're not going to set yourself up as a sacrificial lamb! You don't think I know what you are really up to. You think that if you thwart the bastard enough, he'll come out of hiding and come after you. You're setting yourself up as a fucking goat, waiting for the T-Rex to come and eat you." Dean stood and slammed his beer on the bar. "It's not gonna happen Sam!"

Sam stood up calmly and looked at Dean. "You can't stop me Dean…the last time I checked I am old enough to make my own decisions. This is my problem and I have to deal with it. I'm going for a walk…Ash I'll check back with you later." Sam moved quickly to the door. He knew that what he had said hurt Dean; he had seen it in his eyes. But he needed to find the strength to make the sacrifice that he knew had to be made. He needed to walk away from Dean, it was the only way he could save him and ultimately save himself.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so Sam is pushing Dean away this time…will Dean let him? Somehow I don't think so…but then Sam can be stubborn can't he?? On to the next chapter…don't forget to drop me a line!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Stronger Together

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 5 – Stronger Together**

Sam walked slowly towards the back of the road house. He stopped and sat on part of a crumbling wall as he tried to figure out his next move. His first instinct was to leave Dean behind, but he couldn't do that to his brother. He had heard the fear in his brother's voice when he admitted that he didn't tell him sooner because he didn't want to lose him. He understood that he and Dean were all that were left of their family now and he still believed that they were stronger together than apart.

But, could he continue to face a future where Dean might have to make a decision between what was right and his love for Sam. What if he turned evil…he couldn't put his brother through the same nightmare he had faced when he held the gun on his father. The aftermath of that action would haunt him forever. If he had done what his father asked, none of this would be happening now and his father would not be suffering. Sam jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey Sam." Dean said softly as he took a seat beside his brother. Normally he would have left Sam be alone, but he knew that this time Sam was trying to decide his future and he was terrified that the future Sam would pick wouldn't include him.

Sam continued to stare into the night. He didn't know what to say to make his brother feel better right now. "Look Sam, I get that you're mad at me and maybe you don't trust me…but hell, it's time you let me get down off that damn pedestal that you have had me on since you were a kid. I'm not perfect Sam…"

Sam turned and saw the despair and fear in his brother's eyes. "Dean, I'm not mad at you and I'd trust you with my life. You've been there for me all my life…it's just, I guess it's time for me to stand on my own two clumsy feet for awhile."

Dean knew it. Sam was going to leave him behind again. He quickly turned his face so that Sam couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. "So that's it then. You don't need me anymore. You're going to leave me again." Dean started to stand. He couldn't handle this right now.

Sam heard the thickness in Dean's voice and he also remembered the demon's words in the cabin echoing in his brothers last words. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back. "No Dean, you misunderstood. I'm not leaving you man…and I do need you, maybe even more now than before. But you have to stop trying to hold me back…you can't prevent what may happen."

Dean looked at Sam and sighed when he didn't see any anger in his brother's expressive eyes. "So why are we sitting out here freezing our asses off when we could be in a nice warm bed catching up on some sleep?"

Sam smiled but decided he needed to get one more thing straight with Dean. "Dean, look I know that you think that I'm your responsibility and I know that you will follow Dad's last order to protect me. But I meant what I said…you and I are partners in this. I protect you; you protect me and together we go after the bastard that is trying to destroy our family. Can you do that Dean?" Sam asked softly.

Dean stood up and looked at Sam for a moment. He knew that he couldn't stop worrying about his brother, but he also understood that Sam was tired of being protected. "Alright Sam, but if you think I'm going to stop worry about you or taking care of you…that ain't gonna happen."

Sam grinned. "Fine, as long as it's a two way street, I can live with that. So why don't we go find a hotel and I'll tuck you in since you look like you're dead on your feet. I'll drive this time." Sam stood and stretched realizing that his rear end was getting cold from sitting on the cold stone.

"You don't have to drive Sam…Ellen offered us the spare beds she had in the back. We can stay here tonight and then plan our move for tomorrow. As for tucking me in…sure, like that's going to happen.!" Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Ok Sundance, let's turn in before you turn into a pumpkin."

"I'm Butch not Sundance!" Sam said as he ducked another round from Dean.

"Sorry, you are so not Butch…how about you Tonto and me Lone Ranger!" Dean said back as they started back towards the front of the road house.

"Sure thing Kimosabee, besides everyone knows that Tonto was the one with the brains!" Sam laughed at the hurt look on Dean's face.

As they entered the front door of the road house, Dean let Ellen know that they would take her up on her offer of a room for the night. Sam started to follow Dean and Ellen to the back of the bar when he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Oh God, not again!" Sam cried as he crashed to the floor, grabbing his head.

_A man was sitting in a recliner in what looked like an apartment. He was obviously channel surfing as the TV remote kept pointing at the screen. Suddenly the man began to turn around, a look of fear in his eyes as he heard a sound behind him._

"_You will not turn around but get up and walk towards your bedroom…now Chester." A female voice commanded._

_Chester remained seated for a moment, shaking his head. "No way, I've heard about the murders in this area…you can't force me to argh!" Chester grabbed his head, his whole body shaking as he fell from the chair onto the ground._

"_I said; go to your bedroom Chester!" The voice was dripping with venom and a promise of more pain to come._

"_NO!" Chester screamed, trying to crawl towards the front door. But before he could reach the door handle his body was lifted into the air and thrown towards the bedroom door. Unfortunately, the door to the bedroom was closed so Chester hit the door with a loud thud before falling in front of it, unconscious._

"_You've really been a bad bad boy Chester and bad boys have to be punished!" The door to the bedroom opened and Chester's unconscious body floated into the room._

"NO!" Sammy yelled as he felt strong arms holding him. It took a moment before he realized that Dean was talking to him.

"Take it easy Sammy, deep breaths, that's it. You can do it." Dean held Sam tightly, trying to keep Sam's hands from pulling his hair.

"Are they always this bad Dean?" Ellen asked as she passed him a glass of water for Sam.

"Not always, but they are getting more frequent and more painful…I don't know how much more he can take." Dean said softly as he watched his brother's head fall forward, his eyes closed.

"Let me get Ash back here to help you Dean." Ellen started to move but Dean shook his head.

"No, I can handle him. Just lead the way to the room you mentioned." Dean pulled Sam up and placed his brother's arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry Sam, I've got you. So much for you tucking me into bed little brother!" Dean said as he saw Sam's eyes begin to focus.

"Sorry Butch…guess it will have to be your turn tonight." Sam slurred. His head was killing him and he felt like he was going to pass out again.

Dean quickly placed Sam on the bed in the room that Ellen indicated. "The bathroom's across the hall boys…you sure you don't need anything else Dean?"

"Naw, we're good." Dean watched as Ellen quietly closed the door before turning to Sam.

"Ok Sam, was it the same as the others?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded his head. "Dean I think…whoever is doing this has abilities…I must be connected to her and I'm seeing these things happen through her eyes."

Dean watched as Sam's eyes started to close. "Sam?"

"Mmmmmm…jus give me 5 more minutes Dad" Sam's head turned to the side as his breathing evened out. Dean patted his brother on the shoulder. "OK Sam, you can rest for now. But in the morning we are going to have to talk about this."

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just got home from work and am a little burned out. Thanks for all the reviews…hope you all continue to enjoy the story. You know what to do, just push the little button and let me know what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6 Connections

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 6 – Connections**

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee as he looked over the materials that Ash had put together. He had found a number of newspaper articles that talked about a rash of murders that had been happening in and around the small town of Whiting, Indiana. He looked towards the back of the bar where his brother now slept. He sighed, Sam had two more visions after they went to bed…after the last one his brother had been barely conscious. He needed to figure this out and fast before the damn visions ended up killing his brother.

"Good Morning Dean. You're up awful early." Ellen said as she grabbed a cup and headed for the coffee.

"Just thought I'd go over the stuff that Ash found…unfortunately it only tells us what is happening, not who is causing it." Dean said as he shoved the folder aside in frustration.

"So Sam is seeing these murders through the person's eyes?" Ellen asked trying to get a handle on what was happening.

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he stood to get another cup of coffee. "We don't know for sure Ellen. He seems to have them only when it's something connected to the yellow eyed demon or one of the special children. That and they always include someone dying."

"Are the visions always of the future Dean?" Ellen pressed. "I mean, maybe they are meant so that Sam can stop these things from happening."

"No, I can't always prevent what I see Ellen…in fact, most of the time I'm too late to do any good." Sam said softly as he entered the room.

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. His brother was obviously still in quite a bit of pain and from the looks of things; he hadn't received nearly enough sleep. He grabbed another coffee cup and a handed it to his brother as he sat down next to him at the bar. "Sammy, I thought you would sleep in for a little while."

"I couldn't sleep Dean…the images keep replaying in my head. I….I…don't know if I can do this anymore Dean." Sam looked away, not wanting Dean to see the despair in his eyes.

"Sam, look Ash has found out where the murders are happening. Maybe we can get there to prevent any more from happening…" Dean watched as Sam's shoulders slumped.

"Dean, it won't matter. I feel like I'm being led around from vision to vision. Always just a little too late. It's like…well…I'm beginning to think." Sam swallowed as he stopped, afraid to speak what he was thinking.

"Sam, what are you talking about…you have to tell me what you're thinking. We're in this together right?" Dean hated to see his brother so depressed.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean, letting his brother see the fear in the depths of his eyes. "What if I'm not connected to the special children themselves…what if I'm connected to the demon. What if I'm seeing through his eyes?"

"Wait a minute; you think that you have some sort of telepathic link to the yellow eyes demon? Come on Sam, what makes you think that?" Dean didn't like where his brother was going with this and he really wished that Sam had kept this to himself until they were alone. He still wasn't sure how far they could trust Ellen or Ash.

"Dean think about it. My visions always involve something that the demon is doing at the time or planning to do in the near future. In Salvation, he was planning to do something to Rosie, with Max he may have been working on Max to get him to kill, using his weakness against him. With Webber he offered him power…once again turning him into a killer." Sam shook his head. If he was connected to the demon then they were more screwed than he wanted to believe. But it made sense, the only thing he couldn't figure out was why the demon hadn't killed him…what did he have planned for him?

Dean stood up from the bar stool and pulled Sam around to face him. "Sam, you are not evil and even if you are somehow able to see what the demon is doing…maybe it's for a reason. Remember what Dad said, you are the key. He believed that you would be the one to finally kill that bastard Sam…not join him."

Ellen cleared her throat. "Well I don't think it's going to do us any good to sit here and wonder what may or may not happen. The demon is definitely up to something in Whiting Indiana and someone is going to have to go there and find out what it is. I can call in some favors and see if one of the other hunters can go check it out for you."

Dean looked at Sam and patted him on the shoulder. "No Ellen, thanks. For now you can help by having Ash continue to see if he can figure out if one of the special children are in that area. Also, have him continue to figure out a way for us to track these children. Sam is right. We need to try to get ahead of the demon if we want to beat this bastard."

"Dean, I don't know if I can do this. Maybe we should take Ellen up on argh…." Sam grabbed his head and fell to the floor groaning in pain.

_Sam was in another apartment. Only this time there didn't appear to be anyone home. He looked around trying to figure out exactly where he was. But there was no clue to the identity of the person who lived there._

_Suddenly Sam turned and looked into a mirror that was hanging on the wall. But instead of his face, he saw the face of a beautiful young woman with long black hair. Her eyes were liquid brown but as she turned her face, Sam saw a scar that ran along her hairline from her temple down to her cheek._

_The woman's hand touched the scar for a moment as her eyes filled with tears. If it weren't for the scar, she would have had flawless skin. She had the type of beauty that would have been perfect for a model. The woman pulled out a tube of lipstick and began to apply it to her lips. After she finished she reached for her purse and turned to leave the room. But before she left, she pulled up her skirt and tightened a strap that held a sheath._

_Sam knew that the sheath held a knife…he was looking through the eyes of the killer. Suddenly she turned as if she was looking right at him. "You've been a bad boy Sammy…and you know that bad boys have to be punished don't you! You can't avoid fate Sammy…you know what you have to do…you have to try to stop me, if you can!" The woman laughed as she turned and left the apartment._

Dean watched helplessly as Sam struggled with the vision. His brother's breathing was becoming irregular and blood had begun to leak from his nose down his chin. Dean grabbed a couple of napkins from the nearest table and tried to stop the flow. He continued to talk softly to Sam, letting him know that he wasn't alone.

Suddenly Sam jerked up in his arms, his eyes going wild as he searched the room. "Dean!"

"I'm right here Sam. Take it easy ok?" Dean didn't like the paleness of Sam's skin or the hitch that continue in his brother's breathing. "What is it? What did you see?"

"I saw her…Dean I saw the killer and she knows I'm coming. Dean she knew my name!" Sam gasped as he felt himself begin to fall forward. The pain in his head so intense that he could barely open his eyes.

Dean helped Sam back up to the bar and helped him sit back down on the bar stool. He took the glass of water that Ellen offered along with the pills she had placed on the bar. "They are pain killers Dean; it looks like he needs them." Ellen said softly as she watched Sam struggle to compose himself.

Dean helped Sam drink the water and take the pills. "Ellen, do you think you watch him for a moment. I need to get our things and we need to get on the road."

"Dean, no…I…I…don't want to go there…I won't be lead around like this anymore…I can fight…I…argh!" Sam grabbed his head as the pain increased again.

"No way Sam, obviously you can't just ignore these things. I'm not going to watch you kill yourself Sam. We need to find this bitch and either kill her or exorcise whatever demon is possessing her. We are leaving in 10 minutes!" Dean didn't wait for Sam's answer as he left the bar to gather their things.

Ellen passed the folder that Dean had been looking at to Sam. "Here is what Ash has found out so far. Can you describe the woman you saw? Maybe Ash will have better luck with a description."

"Do you have pencil and paper Ellen?" Sam tried to concentrate but the pain in his head was making it almost impossible. Sam grabbed the paper and pencil and quickly drew the face of the woman he had seen in his vision. He pushed the paper to Ellen just as Dean came back into the bar, his jacket on and keys dangling from his fingers.

"Come on Sam. Time to hit the road." Dean saw the picture of the woman that Sam had drawn. "Is that the bitch?"

Sam nodded. "She's the one in my vision Dean." Sam stood but almost fell as Dean placed a steadying arm around his brother's waist. He led Sam to the car and helped him into the passenger seat. Before Dean could get around to the driver's side, Sam already had his head back and his eyes closed.

Ellen came to the car and handed the folder to Dean. "You boys be careful. I mean it. If you need any help you call me you hear!"

"We'll be fine Ellen…but you make sure that Ash keeps us up to date with what he finds." Dean smiled as he put the car in gear and headed out to the road. He looked at his little brother who was sleeping beside him. He knew that they were probably heading into trouble, but he couldn't help the feeling that some of his burden had been lifted. He had told Sam what his father said and his brother had not only stayed with him, but appeared to be ready to fight. "Don't worry Sam; as long as I'm around, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." Dean said softly as he gunned the engine and headed down the highway.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay, but holiday shopping and other things are taking up my time. And of course after I threw my computer at the TV on Thursday…well, I had to get things back into perspective. So, I guess until the big reveal…which hopefully will be in January…I'll keep going with my own version of what I think the secret is and how it will affect our boys. Don't forget to let me know what you think…just drop me a line!


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 7 – On the Road**

Dean had been driving for some time, only stopping long enough to fill up and grab more caffeine. He looked over at his brother and sighed. Sam was sleeping, but from the moans and the pain lines on his face, he could tell it wasn't a peaceful sleep. He figured that his brother was only sleeping because his body wasn't able to handle any more.

Dean hummed softly to the music he had playing on the radio. It was strange, but he felt more like his old self than he had in a long time. Yet nothing had changed really. He still was worried about when Sam would have to face the demon. Suddenly their future was no longer their own, but rather they were part of some big war between good and evil. Dean didn't feel ready for the role that apparently had been set out for him and Sam since their birth. He didn't believe in fate and more than once had spit into the face of it. Yet here he was trying to figure out a way to battle a demon and get both him and Sam out alive…and he would figure it out, because Dean would not accept the alternative.

Sam moaned softly beside Dean. Dean turned and placed a hand on Sam's arm. "Take it easy Sammy; we'll get through this some how." Sam's head rolled to face Dean, but his eyes remained closed. Even in sleep Sam sought the comfort of his brother. Dean knew his brother needed him, but he wondered if Sam really understood how much Dean needed him.

Sam moaned louder this time and began to toss in the seat, his face lined with pain as his breathing began to hitch. "Oh crap Sammy, not again!" Dean pulled the car over and got ready to help his brother as another vision hit him.

_Sam was standing on a dark street corner in what looked like a really seedy area of the small town. He noticed that there were other girls standing around, most of them barely covered by the clothes they wore. As he watched, one of the girls walked up to a car that slowed down and stopped next to the curb. After a brief conversation, she climbed into the car and sped away with the driver._

_Sam realized that the girls must be hookers. Suddenly another car slowed down and came to a stop in front of him. "Hey sweet thing…feel like showing me a good time?" The young man in the car called out as he pushed open the door._

"_Well it depends on what you mean by a good time." A soft voice answered. Sam realized that once again he was seeing things through the woman's eyes._

"_Nothing kinky…I swear. I just felt like a little company tonight." The man answered._

"_Ok, but I don't do cars…you need to take me to your place. Or we can go to a place I know of that is real private." A hand ran down the man's chest in a suggestive manner, stopping just above the belt line._

"_Sure…Sure…ahh…let's go to your place. I have a roommate, so privacy might be an issue."_

_Sam blinked as the scene changed and he was staring at the battered body of the young man. He looked around and saw that they were in some kind of cabin…there was a lake showing through the cracked window. The one room cabin had no furniture, but Sam shuddered as he saw the hook hanging from the ceiling and the lone bed in the corner of the room._

"_You were a very bad boy Tony…and bad boys have to be punished don't they?" The voice asked softly. "I said don't they…answer me!"_

_Tony's body arched as a red hot poker was pushed against his thigh. Sam could smell the burning flesh and saw the other burn marks that were all over the man's body. Tony just moaned, his head fallen forward to his chest as tears flowed from his eyes._

"_You're just like all the rest. Useless! I've run out of patience with you. Only those who are deserving get to lay with me in my bed."_

_Sam watched in horror as the blade sliced towards the young man's abdomen. Sam closed his eyes willing himself away, but not before he heard the screams echoing in his mind as Tony died._

_Before he could close himself off, he heard soft laughter in his head. "Did you enjoy it Sam? I'm waiting for you…how many more will die because you refuse to come? How many Sammy?"_

"NO! Please stop it…I can't take it anymore. Please!" Sam cried as he felt strong arms holding him, preventing him from running. All he wanted to do was run as far and fast as he could away from the carnage he was being forced to witness.

"Sammy…calm down. You need to breathe for me ok?" Dean was concerned by the wild look in his brother's eyes. Sam didn't seem to recognize him or where he was. "Sammy?"

But Sam continued to struggle. He had to get away, he had to find Dean. "DEAN!" Sam yelled as he shoved the arms holding him away and staggered from the car. He took a few steps and fell to his knees, his head spinning as drops of blood from his nose dripped onto the pavement below him.

"Sammy! I'm here. You have to relax man…Oh God!" Dean saw the blood and watched in horror as it increased. Sam curled into a ball on the pavement, clenching his fists into his hair as the pain overwhelmed him once again.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" Sam kept yelling until his voice was raw. Where was his brother, why didn't he come?

Dean realized that Sam had no idea where he was. He'd never seen Sam this bad before. Dean knelt down in front of Sam and placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. He could feel the tremors as he listened to his brother sob his name over and over. "Aw Sam, what are these visions doing to you? You have to come back to me Sam…do you hear me. I need you…please Sam!" Dean couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips as he begged his brother to come back from whatever hell the vision had him trapped in.

Sam heard Dean's voice as if he was far away. He stopped and listened, following the voice of the one person he knew would make the pain go away. "Dean?" Sam whispered as he opened his tired eyes and gazed at the wet green eyes of his brother.

"Yeah Sam, it's me. You scared me little brother." Dean admitted as he helped Sam sit up and lean against the car door. Sam's face was pale except for the blood that had run down his chin and onto his chest. "Stay put Sam; I'm just going to grab the first aid kit."

Sam watched as Dean moved quickly to the trunk. His head was pounding and he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. He was so tired. He knew that they were heading into a trap and he knew that until the trap was sprung, he was going to be forced to watch the murders. But why…what did the woman want with him? And how did she know about him? Sam flinched as he felt Dean's hand touch his shoulder.

"Where did you go there little brother?" Dean asked gently as he began to clean up Sam's face. He nodded as he noticed that the blood had stopped flowing from Sam's nose and a little color seemed to have seeped back into Sam's face. "Do you need another pain pill Sam?"

"No, I'm good." Sam said softly as he looked into Dean's concerned gaze. "We need to find her Dean…she's killing them because of me."

Dean sank back on his heels looking at his brother. "That's the second time that you said this bitch knew you…do you know how Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but what if this connection works both ways…what if?"

"What if what Sam? You're killing me here. You have to tell me what's going on or else I can't help you." Dean watched as Sam's face filled with terror.

"What if the connection works both ways Dean? What if she can see or sense me like I can see and sense her?" Sam dropped his head. If that was true, they both were in big trouble.

Dean pulled Sam's head forward until his forehead was resting against Sam's. His hands holding Sam's shoulders as he tried to comfort his brother. "Sam, we'll figure this out. I promise. And you don't need to worry…that bitch isn't going to get her hands on either one of us. Once we find her, we kill her…end of story."

Sam sighed. "But what if she is an innocent Dean…we can't just go in guns blazing…we need to know for sure that she can't be saved first."

"Sam you do know that those priest outfits we wore were only for show right? You aren't responsible for saving everyone…sometimes you have to do what has to be done and ask questions later. Otherwise, you may never get the chance to ask the questions Sam."

Sam looked up into his brother's calm eyes. "But Dean, we can't just kill people. We only destroy evil…I have to believe that or else…"

Dean stepped back and helped his brother back into the car. It was time they get back on the road. "Or else what Sam?" Dean asked as he climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Or else, we've lost the battle already Dean. We become what we have spent our lives hunting….evil."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I know updates are coming slower. But holiday time is just taking up too much of my time lately. Of course, the fact that I've had to bake 4,000 cookies, wrap 10,000 gifts and string thousands of lights hasn't kept all of you from my thoughts. So, a big thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews. I figured you'd rather I update than answer all of you, but know that I appreciate and relish receiving each and every review. I will try to get back to you if things begin to slow down. In the meantime, let me know if you still are enjoying this story…


	8. Chapter 8 Trisha

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 8 – Trisha**

Sam slept for the rest of the trip to Whiting. Dean was glad that his visions had stopped for the time being. He didn't like the toll it was taking on his brother. But worse yet, he hated that whatever was killing these men, knew about Sam. What if Sam was right? What if the link was working both ways? How was he supposed to protect Sam against that?

Dean rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension. For now, he had to find them a hotel and get Sammy into a comfortable bed. The rest would wait until tomorrow. "Ah, just what the doctor ordered." Dean said as he spotted the vacancy sign on a small hotel. He pulled in and a few moments later was opening the door to their current home.

Sam had woken up, but hadn't said a word. He simply followed Dean into the room and went to sit on the bed. His eyes had a glazed look to them and the circles under his eyes were dark against his pale skin. "Hey Sammy, why don't you sack out for a while. I'll go get us something to eat." Dean watched, but Sam continued to sit and stare as if he didn't know where he was.

"Sammy?" Dean tried again, this time putting his hand on Sam's shoulder as he knelt down to look into his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said softly as he tried to focus on his brother's face. He was exhausted and his mind was having trouble processing what Dean was saying to him. It all sounded so far away.

Dean realized that Sam had reached the end of his endurance. "Sam, let me help you. You have to sleep…do you hear me…you have to get some sleep or you're going to kill yourself." Dean gently removed Sam's clothes and helped him lay down on the bed. He pulled the covers up and sat next to Sam as he waited for Sam's eyes to close and his breathing to even out.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Trisha threw her purse onto the bed and carefully removed the clothes she had been wearing. She smiled as she saw the blood stains on her clothes. Another bad boy had paid again tonight. She knew that she had to be careful, her clothes would need to be burned in the fireplace, but first a shower was in order.

As Trisha stood under the hot shower, she let her mind relax and once again felt the power within her reaching out, searching for the one that the yellow eyed man told her could increase her powers. She smiled as she sensed he was close. She had felt him as she allowed him to see through her eyes, she had felt his revulsion and his pain, but she had also felt something else. She felt his compassion and his innocence and it woke something in her that she thought had died a long time ago…she wondered if maybe she had gone too far.

However, as soon as she left the shower, he mind once more justified her actions. She had been forced into prostitution at a young age after her father abandoned her. Her father told her that she was the cause of her mother's death and he never forgave her. He had tried until she was 14 years old, but too many years of drinking and looking at her as she looked more and more like her mother eventually took its toll on him. She shivered as she remembered her first job…the reason she had this scar. The guy was a real freak and got off on pain. He had tortured her for three days before her pimp found her.

Gordon had paid to have her fixed up enough so that she could still earn money for him. But he made it clear that she owed him. She had been paying him back ever since. Then when she turned 22, she realized that she could control people by giving them verbal commands. It was a gift. She was able to convince the johns that they had had a wonderful time without having to perform. Of course, they rewarded her handsomely and that made Gordon happy.

But then one night, a man visited her in her dreams and showed her that she didn't need Gordon. In fact, she didn't need any man going forward. He showed her how to control her powers and provided her with what she needed to get her revenge. Her first victim had been Gordon…she smiled as she recalled his total look of horror when she slit his throat. The power that she felt when she killed was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. For the first time she was in control and she called the shots. She could decide who lived and who died.

As she gathered her clothes and placed them in the fireplace, she realized that she needed to go shopping soon. She was beginning to run out of things to wear. And tonight, she wanted to make sure that she had something really sexy…tonight she would be meeting Sam.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean opened the hotel door and noticed that Sam was moaning on the bed. Placing the food on the table, he moved quickly to sit beside his brother. "Sammy?" Dean asked as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam's eyes snapped open and quickly scanned the room, falling on Dean's face. Dean felt his brother relax as he realized that he was safe. "Nightmare Sam?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam sat up and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I keep seeing their faces Dean. I keep seeing them dying horrible deaths. We have to find this girl Dean…we have to convince her to stop what she is doing before it's too late."

Dean stood up and sat on the other bed. "Look Sam, if you ask me, it's already too late for her. She's killing people Sam. And not just one or two…she's a serial killer and we need to figure out a way to stop her."

Sam looked at Dean. "Dean, she's still human. We can't just go and kill her!"

"Dude, when are you going to learn, we can't always save the innocent person. We have to take action!" Dean was worried about Sam; he was worried his brother would try to save this mystery woman without regard for his own safety.

"Dean, if I can't save them…then what am I supposed to be doing here? These visions are either being given to me to help save them or the demon is leading me around for his purpose. Don't you understand, I have to believe that I have a choice Dean? I have to believe that these visions can be used for good and that I'm not a part of the evil that has hunted our family." Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he felt tears beginning to form. He angrily rubbed them away with the heal of his hand before standing and moving towards the bathroom.

Dean stood and pulled Sam around to face him. His brother's pain and fear were plain to see in his eyes. "Sam, I'm not sure what your role is in all of this mess…hell, I'm not even sure why we are the ones that have to try to deal with it. But there is one thing I do know. You are not evil…you're a royal pain in my ass…but you're not destined to become like him."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and saw the truth. His brother was afraid for him, but he also believed in him. For now that would have to be enough.

"I'm going to take a shower Dean. Then we need to start finding our girl. It shouldn't be too hard…she's a hooker." Sam headed into the bathroom as he heard Dean inhale a sharp breath.

"Sam…how do you know that…" Dean shook his head. "Never mind, you saw it in your vision and figured it wasn't important enough to mention it. What else haven't you told me Sam?"

"Nothing Dean, I've told you everything I know…other than if we don't find her soon, another person is going to die. Please Dean, we have to find her before then…I….I…I don't think I can go through another vision." Sam said quietly as he closed the door.

Dean walked over to the table and opened up Sam's computer. He sent a quick email to Ash regarding Sam's discovery. Then he began his own search. Sam was right; they needed to find the woman before she killed again. But he also knew that Sam would never be able to do what had to be done. He knew that it was his role to do what Sam couldn't…he would make sure that the woman could never kill again.

TBC

Raven524: I'm Baaacckk! Thanks to all of you who are continuing to review this story. I will try to get back to you later this week, once things quiet down. Unfortunately, I still haven't figured out how to stretch my day to include more than 24 hours. So, for now, I hope you all enjoy this update. I will try to update again by Wednesday…I really appreciate your reviews…so keep them coming! Happy Holidays to all of You!


	9. Chapter 9 Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 9 – Calm before the Storm**

Sam let the hot water cascade down his shoulders. Shoulders that now felt the weight of what he had suspected all along. Some how he was supposed to kill the demon or he would be destroyed by it. And if he was right and the demon could somehow sense him, he understood why his father had stayed away from him.

Sam felt the tears mixing with the warm water as he finally realized the depth of his father's love for him. His father had been going after the demon not for revenge, but to protect his sons. He could now see the reason for his father's strict rules and training and he even understood that in sacrificing himself to save Dean, he was also sacrificing himself to save Sam. He had given the ultimate show of love for his sons.

Sam not only carried the weight of what may happen going forward, but he also carried the weight of his guilt from the past. He just wished he could see his father one more time, tell him that he loved him and he understood. He wondered if his father would ever have considered him ready to know the truth. Maybe if Sam had better control over his abilities…

"Hey Sammy are you ok in there?" Dean pounded on the door. He had heard the soft sobs coming from the shower and was worried. He never should have told Sam, his father had been right. Sam was still dealing with his new abilities and how to control them. Now he had to deal with knowing that unless he could control them, more than his life was at risk. He just had to hope that his brother would be able to pull it together…he knew that Sam was strong enough, but the problem was Sam still lacked confidence in himself.

"Sammy, I mean it if you don't answer me, I'm going to come in…and I really don't think I need to see a naked Sammy right now." Dean heard the water being turned off. He stepped back as the door opened and Sam emerged.

"I'm fine Dean…sorry; I think I used all the hot water."

"Great…next time I get to use the shower first!" Dean punched Sam lightly on the shoulder lightening his words. He was rewarded with a small smile on his brother's haggard face.

Sam moved to the bed and sat, staring into space as if he couldn't figure out what to do next. Truth was, the shower had relaxed him, but it also had made him feel the exhaustion that seemed to plague him lately.

"Ah…Sam, I don't think a towel will be the appropriate attire for the restaurant. Do you think you could at least put on a pair of pants?" Dean sighed as Sam continued to stare as if he hadn't heard him. His brother really needed to get some more sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Dean moved over to Sam's bag and quietly grabbed his brother's clothes. He knelt down in front of Sam and placed his hand gently on Sam's knee. "Here you go Sam…we need to eat and then we can try to find this friend of yours ok?"

Sam blinked and shook his head to clear the fog that had settled into his mind. "Sorry Dean…just give me a minute." Sam mumbled as he reached for his clothes.

"Hey, take two…but if you're ass isn't in my car within the next 10 minutes…you're buying!" Dean grabbed his own shaving kit and headed for the bathroom.

When Dean came out, he smiled as he saw Sam standing by the door, the car keys dangling from his hand. With a giggle, Sam held the keys up high. "Guess you're buying shorty!"

Dean smirked. "Who you calling shorty…you know what they say Sam…the bigger they are."

Dean swept Sam's legs and grabbed for the keys as Sam went down. "The harder they fall!"

After a brief wrestling match, Dean finally jumped up with the keys in his hand. "Last one to the car buys hot shot!"

Sam rolled and bolted out the door, grabbing his brother's shirt, he pulled him back; his long legs getting him to the car moments before Dean. Dean saw the flush on his brother's cheeks and the twinkle in his brother's eye that he hadn't seen for too long. It was worth losing to see his brother relaxing and enjoying himself.

"Fine, I'll buy…but don't think I didn't see you cheating little brother. Just remember pay back's a bitch and now I definitely owe you one!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam and Dean had just finished eating and were on their way to the car when Dean's cell phone rang. "Hey Ash, did you find our mystery girl?"

"Sure did Dean…between her picture and the tip that she was a hooker, it was a cinch. Her name is Trisha McArthur. I'm sending the information on her to Sam's email address as we speak. But you guys better be careful…looks like she may be one messed up chick.

"Thanks Ash…were you able to find out anything else on the other special children yet? I don't suppose there are a few more in this area is there?"

"Not yet Dean…but I'm working on it. I've got a few names for you guys once you finish up with this one though. I'm tracking down their current locations and will send that to Sam's email as well. Hey Dean, just using your search criteria…there is a large number of people popping up…something big is definitely in the wind dude…watch your backs!"

"We will Ash…you and Ellen do the same." Dean smiled as he hung up the phone.

"So…." Sam asked as he got into the car.

"So, we have a name. Trisha McArthur. Ash has sent you her information. I say we go to the hotel and do some research on the bitch before we track her down." Dean was feeling much better. He had food, he had his brother and he had a lead…life was looking up.

Sam grinned. "Dean, try to contain yourself. I swear, a normal person would be running as fast as he could from this mess, but you're actually enjoying yourself…that's not normal Dean."

"I told you Sam, you and I are freaks…besides, being normal is highly over rated if you ask me. Who else gets to have maid service and food served to them on a regular basis…I ask you Sam, what more do we need?" Dean raised his eyebrow looking at Sam. He was rewarded with a Sammy dimple as he brother giggled.

"Man, we are really screwed up you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, but who cares…" Dean headed back to the hotel to get the answers that he hoped would keep the smile on his little brother's face.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Trisha walked around the store trying on different outfits as she prepared for her meeting with Sam. She sensed that he would be coming soon and she wanted to make sure she made just the right impression with him.

Pulling out a tight pair of blue jeans and a small white tank top, she smiled. "Well, this normally isn't my style…but you have to use the right kind of lure to catch the biggest fish."

TBC

Raven524: Finally, I'm back to my computer! (pets computer…did you miss me?) I really love the holidays, but they do suck up the time. I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday season with lots of presents from Santa. And since you all have been so patient, I will be posting another chapter later today! So dust off those keyboards and send me the reviews…please??


	10. Chapter 10 Dream Visitation

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 10 – Dream Visitation**

Sam was pulling up the email from Ash as Dean started to repack the weapons bag with what he thought they might need. He knew that Sam wanted to save the girl, but he wasn't going in unprepared.

Sam read through the information that Ash had provided and sucked in his breath. "Dean, this girl has had it really rough. No wonder she's killing men." He was reading a police report that had been filed by the young girl after she was viciously raped and tortured by an older man. Sam realized that the scar he had seen on her face must have been from that attack. "Dean she was brutally raped and tortured before she was 18 years old…she was just a child Dean."

Dean looked up. "I know Sam, but that was a long time ago. She made the choice to be a prostitute man, and she's the one killing men now. I don't think you're going to be able to save this one Sam."

Sam turned and looked at his brother. "Dean, you have to let me talk to her. Maybe we can get her to turn herself in, get some help."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, do you really think she's going to just stop…and turn herself in? If she has mind control abilities…what's to stop her from just walking out again? Sam, you have to face it…there may be some of these people we won't be able to save. We can try, but in the end, if she continues to use her abilities for evil…she will have to be destroyed." Dean watched the play of emotions over his brother's face. He realized now that his role would be the one to get the job done. He didn't think Sam had it in him…he just hoped that he did. Each time he had to kill a human, a small piece of him died. He didn't like it, in fact he hated it. But he also understood that in war, innocent people sometimes died. And this was a war…his father had said as much. A war that he was going to make sure that Sam survived.

Sam looked at his brother and once again realized how lucky he was to have him in his life. He could have easily had the life that Max or Webber or even Trisha had. If he was able to avoid what the demon had planned for him…it would be because of his big brother. "Dean, I have her address here and the address of the night club. What do you want to do?"

Dean looked at Sam and realized that his brother was still exhausted from the previous day's visions. Luckily there hadn't been any visions today so far, but he knew that Sam needed more rest before taking on this woman. "I think that you should lie down and try to get some rest. I'll go over and scope out the apartment. Then both of us can hit the club tonight."

"No Dean, you can't go in unprotected…what if she uses her mind control on you?" Sam began to stand, but the room spun crazily. He would have fallen if Dean hadn't reached him and guided him to the bed.

"I'm not going to go in unless she's not there Sam…besides; you're in no shape to take on anything right now. You need to get some sleep." Dean gently pushed Sam down onto the bed.

Sam knew Dean was right; he was too weak right now to take on Trisha. "You promise, you won't go near her Dean?"

"I promise little brother…now you get some rest while I go check things out. I need you sharp for tonight." Dean sat and watched as Sam's breathing evened out in sleep. He hated to leave Sam alone, but they needed more information on this woman before they could figure out how to deal with her.

"Don't worry Sam; we'll get this figured out." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he checked to make sure his gun was loaded and headed for the door.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean whistled as he entered the two bedroom condo that belonged to Trisha. "Well, you certainly can't be doing too badly for yourself."

Dean noticed the expensive furnishings and the size of the spacious condo. It was almost as large as some of the homes that they had rented when they were younger. As he moved through the condo, he couldn't help but notice how clean everything was…clean and almost antiseptic. There were no family pictures on the walls or tables, no personal belongings thrown around. As he moved to the first of the two bedrooms, he shook his head. "This girl is really screwed up."

The first bedroom was as neat as the other rooms. Dean opened the closet and noticed that skimpy flashy outfits hung neatly on the hangers. He pulled out a frilly red outfit, his eyebrow quirked as he imagined the young woman who wore it. "Boy, she is definitely not in your league Sammy boy."

Dean carefully put the outfit back and continued to search the room. So far, he hadn't found any weapons or anything that would indicate that he was in the home of a psychic serial killer. He decided to check out the last bedroom before he returned to Sam.

This room was exactly opposite of all the other rooms in the house. There were clothes strewn on chairs and on the end of the bed. He also noticed the handcuffs that were attached to each side of the bed posts. The bed was unmade and looked like whoever had used it had tossed and turned in their sleep. On the table, he found a bottle of pills. Picking it up, he noticed that they were prescribed for Trisha and appeared to be some kind of sleeping pill.

"Ok, so maybe I am in the right place after all…" Dean murmured as he found a hidden drawer that contained knives and other implements of torture that he really didn't want to think about.

Dean decided that he better get moving before the owner of these instruments returned. At least there didn't appear to be any guns, but then he didn't know how far this woman could use her mind control. If she was making Sam see her visions…he didn't want to think about it.

Getting into the Impala, he quickly headed for the hotel. He had to check on Sam and then figure out a way that he could avoid being mind controlled. One thing was certain; he wasn't going to let Sam do this one on his own.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sam groaned in his sleep. He could see the face of the young woman named Trisha. As he watched, she turned and looked at him a sad smile on her face. "Hello Sam."_

"_How can you see me?" Sam asked_

_Trisha smiled. "Sam, why ask what you already know. We are all connected through him."_

"_Enlighten me then" Sam said as he moved to sit beside the young woman. _

"_I can do more than that Sam" Suddenly there was a loud bang as a dark stranger entered the room and stood before them. Sam sucked in a quick breath as he looked up into the yellow eyes of the demon._

"_You! I'll kill you!" Sam screamed as he stood preparing to lunge at the man smiling in front of him. The demon simply moved his head slightly and Sam found himself slammed against the wall of the room. _

"_Go ahead psychic boy; let's see what you have learned since I last saw you." The yellow eyed demon moved over to Trisha and placed his hand on her head. "This one has learned well, haven't you dear?"_

"_Yes, you have shown me so much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me and helped me." Trisha looked at the demon, tears spilling from her eyes as she turned to Sam._

"_He saved me Sam, if it he hadn't appeared to me in my dreams, I would have killed myself. But he stopped me and explained that I had a power that would allow me to get even with all those bastards who hurt me and others."_

"_Trisha, he is lying to you. Those men didn't deserve to die, they didn't rape you. The man who did that is in prison." Sam was trying to reach the girl, but he could see her shaking her head._

"_No he's not; he was the second one to die. Now I punish those who would use women for pleasure…I make them suffer like I did at the hands of that monster."_

"_You're killing innocent men Trisha…can't you see that? These men don't deserve to die." Sam struggled against the force holding him to the wall, but once again his powers eluded him._

"_Who are you to judge Sam…you've never suffered like I have. Besides, who are you to determine who is innocent and who is not? You have killed, did you give them a trial…I don't think so...he's told me what you've done and that you are now looking for me. I can't let you stop me Sam."_

"_You see Sam; she's accepted my help and is happy with her life." The yellow eyed demon approached Sam smiling._

"_And what do you get out of it?" Sam asked gritting his teeth as the pain in his head began to grow._

"_Me? Oh, I get plenty Samuel. You see, my job is to spread evil through murder and blasphemy. In order to do my job, I need an army of special children, like you, like Trisha to help me. But you Samuel…you could be my greatest acquisition. "_

"_I'll never help you…" Sam screamed as the demon motioned at his shirt, a slash appearing on his chest that quickly turned his shirt to crimson._

"_Not yet, but soon Sam. Either you will join me or you will die. You see, there is no other option for you. Your father knew that and thought he could protect you. But now that I have him, you no longer are protected. Your brother can't help you…he can't even help himself right now…so full of hate and pain. You are on your own Samuel and you will join me."_

"_Never!" Sam yelled as he watched Trisha swallow. Suddenly, she looked like she wasn't so sure that she had made the right choice. Sam saw the frightened young girl surface for a moment. "See Trisha…see him as he really is. You are better than this. You could use your powers to help people…argh!"_

_Sam screamed as the pain in his chest increased along with the pain in his head. "She can't hear you Sam, she is already mine and you can't do anything about it. So what do you say, let's make this easy on everyone here…will you accept me?"_

"_NO!" Sam yelled._

"_Fine, then let the games begin." The demon let Sam drop to the floor as he took Trisha's hand and left the room. Sam tried to rise, but his body wouldn't let him. _

"Dean…Oh God Dean!" Sam cried

TBC

Raven524: Ok here is the promised chapter…for some reason the site is giving me problems uploading so I've had to put this in notepad and reformat. (grrrrrr) But we'll keep trying. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story…don't forget to drop me a line. I can review them on the site until the alerts start working again.


	11. Chapter 11 Chick Flick Alert

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 11 – Chick Flick Alert**

Dean pulled up to the hotel and placed his hand on the door knob. Suddenly he heard his brother scream his name. "DEAN! Oh God DEAN!"

Dean quickly opened the door, gun drawn as he charged into the room. "Sammy, what the…."

Sam was lying on the floor curled into the fetal position. His hands were holding hid head as he moaned. "Dean, please…" Sam sobbed softly.

Dean quickly closed the door and headed towards his brother. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean gently turned Sam over and was shocked to see the red stain on the front of his brother's shirt.

"Shit Sam, you're bleeding!" Dean quickly pulled Sam's shirt up and grimaced at what looked like claw marks on his brother's chest. They wounds were shallow, but Sam's chest looked like someone had used a meat grinder on it. Dean sucked in his breath as he gently reached to help Sam back onto the bed.

"Come on Sam, we need to get you cleaned up here…just relax." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he ran to the bathroom to get what he would need.

Sam lay on the bed trying to catch his breath. His body ached everywhere and his head felt like it was going to explode any moment. But it was the fear that was making it difficult for him to breathe. The Yellow Eyed Demon had been able to reach him using Trisha's abilities. It had not only reached him, but had been able to affect him without even being in the same room.

"Sammy?" Dean said quietly as he saw the pure look of terror reflected in his brother's eyes.

"Dean…he can get to me…Oh God, it's worse than Dad thought. We're all connected, and he is connected to us…Dean, the demon is part of me." Sam whispered as if afraid that some one else was near.

"Sammy, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean was worried. He hadn't seen his brother this scared since that night at the cabin.

Sam groaned, all he wanted to do was just close his eyes and maybe it would all go away. This was just too much for him to handle. He thought he'd come to terms with it, but he couldn't.

Dean could feel Sam pulling away, shutting down. "Damn it Sammy, I'm not going to lose you too. Now pull it together and tell me what happened." Dean watched as the emotions flowed over his brother's face. Finally, Sam took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I'm here Dean…Oh man, this really sucks!" Sam groaned as he moved, his chest was on fire. "How about a couple of pain pills Dean…"

"Sure, here let me help you." Dean helped Sam sit up, noticing his brother's hisses of pain. "Take it easy Sam." Dean helped Sam hold the water bottle as he downed the pills. "There, now I'm going to clean you up and then you and I are going to have a long talk little brother."

Sam actually grinned. "You know Dean, are you sure you're ok…I mean, you're asking for a chick flick moment here."

Dean swatted at Sam's shoulder as he concentrated on cleaning the wounds on Sam's chest. He pulled out the holy water and began to douse the wounds on Sam's chest. Sam moaned as the liquid bubbled. "Well, I guess we know for sure that these are from our friendly Demon." Dean said grimly as he continued to clean and bandage the wounds.

Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to close. "Oh no you don't little brother. I don't want you falling asleep again until you tell me what happened." Dean patted Sam lightly on the cheek, watching as Sam struggled to keep his eyes open. "Let me help you sit up ok? Besides, I stopped on the way back and picked up some food…you need to eat Sam."

"Not hungry…tired…wanna sleep Dean" Sam said softly as he started to slip back down in the bed.

"Sam, listen to me. You can't sleep…we need to figure out how the demon is getting to you." Dean pulled Sam back up and pulled his legs over so that Sam was sitting up on the bed. Sam was holding his chest with his arm, but at least he seemed to be a little more awake.

"Dean, I told you. Trisha is somehow able to see me during some of the visions…she and I are connected some how. But this time, the demon was able to connect to me using her. What are we going to do Dean…if he can reach me, how long before I turn?"

Dean sat back and thought for a moment. "Ok, Sam let's take this one step at a time. First, you were connected to Trisha correct?"

"Yeah, she was sitting in some room. I saw her in my dream and she saw me Dean." Sam wondered where his brother was going with this.

"And the yellow eyed bastard wasn't able to possess you right?" Dean looked closer at Sam's eyes, trying to determine if they had another problem.

Sam sighed. "Before you say it…no I'm not possessed Dean…CRISTO! Ok?"

Dean let out the breath he had been holding. "So the demon has had access to you each time and yet you're still here Sam…not that I'm complaining, but why?"

Sam sat back, he hadn't thought about that. "I'm not sure…but he did say I had to agree to help him. He said that the others chose him. No, it can't be that simple can it?"

Dean smiled. "I think it is Sam. Look, if he was able to possess you or turn you, he would have done so by now right?"

"I guess so."

"I keep thinking about something you said before Sam, maybe you were right. Maybe he has to break the person first, to weaken them so that his way seems the only option open to them. Max let his fears drive him to kill, this woman Trisha is letting her need for revenge drive her, and Webber, well I think he just wanted the power. All of them alone, all of them driven towards the negative emotions that eventually led them to chose the demon to help them." Dean sat back and looked at Sam waiting for his brother to make the same connection.

Sam sat back and smiled as he saw where Dean was heading. "So, you're saying that if we can get to these other children and give them an alternative…we might be able to thwart his plans?"

"That's it exactly Sam…and Dad was right. You are the key…you are connected to these children and can be the force of good that turns them away from the demon."

Sam shook his head. "But he was able to do physical damage to me Dean…all the Demon has to do is kill me…if I was such a threat, why didn't he just kill me and be done with it?"

Dean shook his head. "Well, I'm only guessing Sam…but I think that you have become a challenge to this Demon…if he can't turn you, he'd be seen as weak by his other demon buddies…I mean think about it Sam. If you die before he can turn you…he has failed. "

"Great Dean…and that's supposed to make me feel better? That means he'll keep trying to get to me…I don't think…"

Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, placing his arm around his younger brother he gave him a quick hug. "Sam, you are the strongest, most stubborn, morally incorruptible person I know. Besides, you've also got an ace in the hole."

Sam's eyebrow quirked as he looked at Dean. "You've got me little brother…I meant it when I said that nothing bad would happen to you. Together we can beat this bastard and all the other bastards like him. I don't know why, but I feel it Sam."

"Morally incorruptible??" Sam said with a slight grin at his brother

"Oh shut up geek boy, you think you're the only one who knows big words?" Dean cuffed Sam on the shoulder as he rose to get the food from the car.

"No, but I didn't know that you understood them!" Sam laughed as Dean reached over and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm heading out to get the food from the car. We'll eat and then you and I need to figure out what we are going to do tonight."

"Tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yep, we need to find this Trisha and get her to stop messing with your head Sammy. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of letting the demon play with us…it's time we took the ball from his court and brought it over into ours!"

TBC

Raven524: Happy New Year to everyone. Here is the promised update. I know that there hasn't been much action yet, but never fear…it's on its way shortly. I wanted to take some time to set things up, so I hope I didn't lose any of you out there. Of course, the alerts are still now working, so hopefully some of you will catch up. Just let me know what you think! I am able to read the reviews on the site…and again thanks to all of you who have been reading my stories this past year!


	12. Chapter 12 Blue Oyster Club

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 12 – Blue Oyster Club**

Dean rubbed his eyes as he turned off the laptop. He looked over and smiled at the sleeping form of his brother. Sam had fallen asleep shortly after they had finished their discussion. Dean sighed as he thought about the newest wrinkle in their life. If the demon could get to Sam using this 'connection' did that mean it could track Sam?

Dean refused to believe that his brother would be turned, he had to believe it or else his greatest fear would come true. Sam thought it was that he would be left alone…and that was true to some extent. But his greatest fear came from the knowledge that if Sam was turned and became evil…he would have to end it. He could not let Sam suffer, nor would he want anyone else to kill his brother. So Dean would be watchful and he would make sure that that situation never happened.

Sam moaned and tried to sit up on the bed, his chest was still sore and his head was throbbing. "What time is it?" Sam croaked as he finally managed to sit up.

"Almost 8:00 p.m." Dean answered as he moved to help Sam to his feet. Sam shrugged his brother's hands off and headed for the bathroom. "Don't take too long Sam…we still need to figure out how we are going to take this bitch down."

"I'll be right back Dean…did you find anything else out on the computer?" Sam paused before entering the bathroom.

"Not really, just that this chick has really been on a killing spree. With her Obi Wan abilities she can do this indefinitely Sam. If the police find her, she just tells them it's not her…and they will believe it. We have to do something to stop her."

"I know Dean…but I want to talk to her first, ok?" Sam saw Dean beginning to argue, but cut him off as he entered the bathroom to take his shower.

Sam hissed as the warm water ran down his chest, reminding him that the demon had been close. Yet somehow he knew that the demon was not actually physically here. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that the episode had happened because of the link between him and Trisha.

Deciding that he needed to hurry and finish getting ready, Sam quickly left the bathroom and was surprise to see that Dean was not in the room. Sam panicked for a moment, thinking that Dean had left him…but a moment later the door opened and in walked Dean with his back pack.

"Just thought I'd grab a few things…you know, just in case she doesn't wanna talk." Dean said casually as he began to check his weapons.

"Dean, we have to try…I think we can help her. She just needs to be shown the truth." Sam said quietly

"Yeah, like it worked out so well for Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker…remember Darth didn't make it and Luke almost died." Dean turned to look at Sam. "Look Sam, I get it, you want to try to save her. And believe me, if there is a way to help her, I'm in…but I won't let her kill you Sam, do you understand me?"

Sam realized that Dean was trying to meet him half way. "Sure Dean…don't worry, if she tries to hurt anyone else, I'll do what needs to be done." Sam looked away for a moment and he remembered the last time he was asked to make that choice…he had failed his father then, but he would not fail Dean.

"So Dean, how are you planning on avoiding her mind control powers huh?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Well, I thought I'd start by using these." Dean pulled out a pair of ear plugs

Sam shook his head. "Dean, those won't work! You may as well do like the guy in 'Signs' and wear a helmet made of tin foil!"

Dean looked at Sam. "You know Sam; some of the things from those kinds of shows aren't too far off…"

Sam looked at Dean like he had grown two heads. "Dude, you gotta be kidding me!"

Dean turned to finish checking his weapons. "Well I haven't heard you come up with anything better…besides, I can't wait to introduce myself to people in the bar as your brother…"

Sam shook his head. "Dean I'm serious…the last time you got near a guy with this ability, you almost killed yourself. Maybe you should just stay here…"

"Ah…let me think about that for a moment…that would be no freakin way." Dean glared at Sam. "You are not going to handle this on your own without backup…either we both go or neither one of us goes."

Sam sighed and finished getting dressed. He knew it was not use arguing with his brother. He'd just follow Sam anyway. It would be better if Sam knew where he was so he could keep an eye on him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam and Dean entered the Blue Oyster Bar and headed for a small table near the back. Sam turned and scanned the crowd, but didn't see any sign of the girl from his vision. He jumped when Dean place a hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer to speak over the music. "Do you see her?"

Sam just shook his head and took his seat. "No, but she's near…I can feel it."

Dean nodded. "Ok, you stay right here…I'm going to get us a couple of beers and see if I can find out anything from the bartender."

Sam snickered, same old Dean. He watched as Dean made his way through the crowd, he stopped and chatted with a few girls on his way to the bar, leaving them giggling and obviously enjoying the view as he left. Sam shook his head, he wondered if he would ever be that comfortable around women.

"_Sure you will sugar…why don't you let me show you how?"_ A voice said in his mind. Sam turned around trying to find the source. He knew it was Trisha.

"Where are you?" Sam called out; trying to catch Dean's eye…but Dean was too busy talking to the bartender to notice.

"_I'm here Sammy…and I'm waiting for you. I've got something special planned for you and that handsome brother of yours." _

"Show yourself Trisha, I just want to talk to you. You don't understand what you've gotten yourself into here." Sam felt silly talking out loud with no one there, but he knew that she could hear him.

As Sam turned to once again get Dean's attention, he noticed that Dean suddenly stood up straight and headed back towards him. Sam smiled with relief, he and Dean would need to begin searching; Trisha had to be close by.

Dean walked up and placed two beers down on the table. "Hey there Sammy."

Sam thought Dean sounded slightly off, but then maybe it was just him. "Dean, we need to be careful…she's here, somewhere. We need to find her."

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Sammy; you need to learn to relax a little more. I'm sure she'll find us when she's ready."

Sam turned and took a longer look at his brother, Dean looked the same, but there was something about his eyes that wasn't right. A moment later, Sam realized that Trisha must be using her mind control on Dean. Sam had to get Dean out of here and fast. "Come on Dean, I think it's time we left this place."

Dean pulled back and looked at Sam. "But we were just starting to have fun…you really are such a party pooper Sam." Dean turned and started to head back towards the bar, intending to get another beer. But Sam grabbed him around the shoulders and forcefully steered him towards the door. As they exited into the cool night air, Dean whirled around and faced Sam angrily.

"Who the hell died and made you boss. I'm just trying to have a little fun for a change…and you drag me out here. Now leave me alone!" Dean shoved Sam hard enough for his little brother to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Sam didn't wait, he immediately swept Dean's feet out from under him and grabbing Dean, Sam pinned him to the ground. "Dean, she's controlling you…you have to fight it man." Sam huffed as Dean once more managed to get the upper hand. Sam was an excellent fighter but he was at a disadvantage…he was trying to not hurt Dean. While Dean was doing his best to punch his lights out. Sam groaned as Dean's fist connected with his eye…he was definitely going to have a shiner.

Suddenly Sam saw movement from the corner of his eye. Turning to face the new threat, he never saw Dean pull the gun and he never saw his brother bringing the handle down on the back of his head. His last vision was of the young woman who stood in front of him smiling.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for all the reviews. It looks like the alerts are up and working again, so hopefully more of you will find the story. Poor Sam, having to fight both Dean and Trisha…how will he get out of this one? Hmmmm…well, guess I'll just have to write a bit more to find out. Unless you all are tired of this story….


	13. Chapter 13 Truth or Lies

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 13 – Truth or Lies**

_Suddenly Sam saw movement from the corner of his eye. Turning to face the new threat, he never saw Dean pull the gun and he never saw his brother bringing the handle down on the back of his head. His last vision was of the young woman who stood in front of him smiling._

Dean bent over the still form of his brother and picked him up under his arms. He dragged Sam to a nearby BMW and placed him in the trunk. He turned to head back into the bar but paused as he passed by a beautiful young woman.

Trisha smiled at Dean. "You did well Dean, I'm really going to enjoy you when the time comes, but right now I need to talk to your brother. You will go into the bar and enjoy yourself. For tonight Dean, you no longer have a little brother."

Dean turned smiling and entered the bar. As the doors closed, he stopped and shook his head. Something wasn't quite right, but then he heard the music and saw the young woman he had talked to earlier motioning him to join them. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to enjoy himself.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam woke slowly, noticing first that his head was killing him. He groaned as he tried to take in his new surroundings. He tried to move his arms and legs and found that he couldn't. He was tied to a bed with nothing but his boxers on. As he looked around, his breath caught in his throat as he realized that he had seen this place before. It was the cabin from one of his visions.

"Dean?" Sam croaked as he tried to turn to see what had happened to his brother. But there was no answer, just the sounds of the lake that Sam knew was just outside the broken window. As he struggled with his bonds, he heard a soft movement off to his right. Turning his head, he saw a small figure huddled in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Sam asked quietly, trying to focus on the figure. But the person simply moved further back into the shadows. It was almost like the person was trying to disappear. "Please, don't be afraid…I won't hurt you." Sam tried again, but whoever was there, wasn't going to come out. He could almost feel the fear rolling off the person.

Sam closed his eyes as the room began to spin. He knew that he probably had a concussion, but he had to get out of here and find out what happened to Dean. He knew that Dean had to have been the one who knocked him out, but he knew that Dean was under Trisha's control. Unfortunately, when Dean came out of it, he would remember only that he had hurt Sam and Sam knew that Dean would take the full blame.

"Well hello there handsome…miss me?" Trisha said as she entered the cabin. She noticed Sam struggling against his bonds. "Don't bother Sam, you and I are going to spend quite a bit of time together. You know, I never met anyone before who could resist my mind control. He told me you were special, but now that you're here…I wonder what he wants with you. I mean my powers are so much stronger than yours. You can't even get loose."

"Trisha, you have to listen to me. I know you feel like this is the only way to get revenge for what happened to you…but don't you see. You've become the very thing you hated. What about the families you have destroyed…"

"You're wasting your breath Sam. The man with the yellow eyes has never lied to me. He's never hurt me…but then, since he only comes to me in my dreams…I guess he would be safe." Trisha moved to sit beside Sam. She let her fingers trail over his well muscled chest, smiling as Sam tried to move away from her touch.

"Don't be shy Sam. You and I could have a lot of fun together." Trisha moved her lips closer, brushing against Sam's neck.

Sam jerked his head away. "We can't have anything together Trisha…this isn't a game. You don't understand what is really going on here."

Trisha sat back up with a frown on her face. "You're just like all the rest, you only want to control me. I thought you might be different Sam. What a disappointment." Trisha rose from the bed and moved to the center of the room.

Sam had to figure out a way to reach her. "Trisha, please let's just talk ok. I'm not here to hurt you…I'm here to help you."

Trisha laughed a brittle laugh. "Sure Sam, the man with the yellow eyes showed me how you and your brother want to help me…you want to take my power and then you'll kill me. Well, I'm no longer that weak little girl that was tossed out by her father and abused by other men. I've got the power and I don't intend to give it up."

Trisha looked to the figure in the corner and smiled. "Such a good pet…are you ready?"

There was a brief sob as a soft voice sounded from the darkness. "please…don't do this."

Trisha laughed and Sam realized that Dean had been right. Trisha was too far gone, she was enjoying the power, enjoying the fear that she was able to evoke in people. Part of him cried for the young girl that had been lost and part of him was angry at the demon that had broken this girl, just like he had broke Max and Webber. "I'm sorry." Sam said quietly as he turned his head and closed his eyes. His head was really beginning to throb; all he wanted to do was let the darkness take him.

Trisha looked at Sam and paused. There was something in his voice…something honest. "What are you sorry about Sam?"

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry you lost your parents and I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess. I know you won't believe me Trisha, but the man with the yellow eyes is not your friend. He is a demon and he is the one who is responsible for all that you have suffered."

Trisha stared at Sam. "You are crazy you know that. The man with the yellow eyes is just…he's another psychic like us Sam. He's entered my mind after….after the last attack. He saved me Sam…I was one step from killing myself and he stopped me and showed me what I could do. You have no idea what it's like to suffer Sam…not like I have suffered." Trisha was getting angry. Who did this guy think he was, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's where you're wrong Trisha. My mother was killed when I was six months old…just like your mother. My girlfriend was killed just before I was getting ready to propose to her. My father was killed recently as well and my brother was almost killed more than once. All of them by the same evil…the demon with yellow eyes. The same demon that is visiting you in your dreams Trisha and feeding you lies. He only wants you to further his cause Trisha…he doesn't care about you."

Trisha looked closer and Sam and saw the truth in his eyes. A part of her that she hadn't heard from in a long time was fighting to come to the surface. The part that knew that what she was doing was wrong…the weak part of her personality. The part that had allowed those men to use her and then discard her like so much trash. "No! I won't listen to any more of these lies. No one tells me what to do Sam, no one!"

Suddenly a whip appeared in front of Sam. He blinked as he looked at Trisha. "This isn't going to change anything Trisha…and for the record, you are wrong. You are not in control…if you were you could release me and walk away from here. But he won't let you do it…you're a slave to the demon with yellow eyes…you just haven't realized it yet…Argh!" Sam yelled as the whip slashed across his chest leaving a red welt.

"You really are a bad boy Sam…and bad boys have to be punished." Trisha smiled as the whip continued to leave stripes across Sam's chest and legs. "You will be punished until you admit that you have told me nothing but lies Sam…do you understand me?"

Sam groaned as another lash hit him. "Well then you better get ready for a long night, 'cause everything I told you is true…I won't give in to you or your new master…do you hear me you bastard, you won't get me to turn and accept you like she has."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean woke the next morning, a slight smile on his lips as he remembered the fun he'd had in the bar the night before. He slowly rose from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. As he moved past the other bed in the room, he stopped and stared. A moment later he shook his head in horror as another memory surfaced. "Oh my God Sammy…what have I done!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so this chapter was a little dark. Trisha may or may not be able to be saved…but you gotta give Sam credit for trying. Remember to let me know what you think! I really like hearing from you!


	14. Chapter 14 Outside Help

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 14 – Outside Help**

_Dean woke the next morning, a slight smile on his lips as he remembered the fun he'd had in the bar the night before. He slowly rose from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. As he moved past the other bed in the room, he stopped and stared. A moment later he shook his head in horror as another memory surfaced. "Oh my God Sammy…what have I done!"_

Dean sat down heavily on the bed, his head falling into his hands as he realized what he had done. He had not only hurt Sam, but he had given him to the person who was most likely going to kill his brother. Sam had been right; Dean was a liability when it came to dealing with someone who had this kind of power. For the first time, Dean began to wonder if maybe he wasn't the right person for this job.

Reaching for his phone he dialed the number of the one person who he thought might be able to help…might be able to tell him how to save Sam without hurting his brother even more. "Hello Missouri?"

"Dean, don't you go thinkin' those thoughts boy…your brother needs you!" Missouri Mosley sighed as she sat at her kitchen table.

"Missouri….I didn't call to have you reading my mind…I'm tired of people using their freaky powers on me to get to Sam damn it…I need your help to find him and figure out a way to keep me from hurting him again!" Dean let the fear and frustration carry over into his voice.

"Don' you go talkin' to me like that Dean Winchester! Spouting off and feeling sorry for yourself ain't gonna get your brother back. Now tell me exactly what happened." Missouri already had an idea, but she knew it would help Dean to talk about it. She needed to get him calmed down. Of the two boys, she had worried about Dean the most after hearing about his father's death. She knew that Sam would suffer, but he'd work his way through. But Dean would bottle up everything until he either exploded or worse.

Dean smiled; it was nice to hear someone not ask him how he was doing for a change. "I'm sorry Missouri…" Dean quickly filled her in on what had been going on since their father's death. He told her about the promise his father had made him make and even let her know about his fear that one day Sam might go dark side and he would have to kill him to save him.

"Well, shore looks like you and that brother of yours have a full plate now doesn't it. I told your father to tell both of you sooner….but the man was stubborn. Thinking he could hunt and kill that yellow eyed demon all on his own…you know that he was trying to protect both you and Sam Dean. He would have done anything to keep both of you safe. Now, let's see what we can do to help even the playing field for you. Let me make some calls and get back to you Dean."

"Thanks Missouri…and well…just thanks ok?" Dean hung up the phone. He felt a little better, a little less alone. But he was still worried about what Trisha was doing to his little brother. Grabbing his keys, he decided to head over to her apartment again to see if Sam was there. If not, maybe there would be a clue to where Sam could be found.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam moaned as the sunlight from the window hit him in the eyes. He looked around and sighed when he found he was alone. At least for the moment. The events of the past night came back to him as he felt the pain from the whip marks on his chest, arms and legs. The last thing he remembered was the injection that Trisha had given him as the blessed darkness took away the pain.

Of course, now he found himself tied face down on the bed, a gag in his mouth that was making it hard for him to breathe in his current position. He tried pulling on the ropes that held him, but only succeeded in making his chest hurt worse. He could now see dried blood on the sheet where his head had been, which meant that he probably had a wound on the back of his head too. That would explain the pounding that was still going through his head.

Sam had tried to reach Trisha again more than once the night before, but each time he thought she was listening, she rejected the truth that Sam offered. It just made his resolve to find the other children stronger. He had to get to them before the demon could poison their minds.

Sam felt the breeze from the front door of the cabin as it opened. He blinked as he saw Trisha enter with what looked like coffee and a bag of food. Sam's stomach rumbled as he realized he hadn't eaten for quite a while.

"Hey there my pet, I brought you your breakfast. I see you kept a good watch on our newest toy over there. I brought you your favorite…fresh café mocha with extra whipped cream." Trisha moved to the corner and smiled as the bag and coffee were quickly grabbed before the person moved quickly back into the shadows.

"You see Sam; if you are nice to me…I can be nice to you. Now wouldn't that be better?" Trisha moved over to Sam's bed and sat on the edge. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk. But I like you better this way…I'm tired of you lying to me Sam. So I think we'll just leave that in for a while longer."

Sam glared at the woman, letting his eyes speak what his mouth couldn't. "Now Sam, is that any way to talk about a woman?"

Sam blinked before he realized that she was reading his mind again. The drugs and pain must have made his mind weak…he should have realized that she didn't need words to understand what he was saying. Taking a deep breath Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on 'talking' to Trisha.

"_Trisha, you have to stop this before it goes any farther. You are killing innocent people for a demon. He wants you to kill…he needs you to kill. But you are strong; you can resist him if you try."_

"_Sam when are you going to learn that I'm not interested in being saved…I like what I am right now…I love the power! But as long as you're here, I have someone who wanted to talk to you again!"_

_Sam knew what was coming as the pain in his head exploded. "Hello Sam, nice meeting you again." The yellow eyed demon smiled._

"_Let her go you bastard!" Sam said as he tried to break the connection._

"_I don't think so Sam…she is one of my favorites right now. She is stronger than Max, too bad she's not as strong as you though boy. So, you ready to accept me yet Sam?"_

"_No way you bastard…there is nothing you can do or say to me that will change my mind." Sam was groaning from the pain that contact with the demon was causing him._

"_Well, we could always get your brother here and see what he has to say…how about a trade Sam…your body for your brother's life."_

_Sam sucked in his breath but he knew that Dean would never survive it if he made that kind of a deal. "You can try to kill him and you might succeed…but I still won't give in to you. I'd rather die first!"_

"_Well, unfortunately for you Sammy boy, that's not an option at this moment…we just need to work on you a little longer and I'm sure you'll see the error of your ways."_

Sam screamed into the rag as the demon left his mind. He tried to focus on the room, but the nausea was threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn't throw up or he'd choke. Swallowing against the bile in his throat, Sam struggled once more against the bonds that held him tight. He had to get free before the demon make good on his threat to hurt Dean.

Trisha watched as Sam moaned and twisted on the bed. The muscles in his back bulging and glistening with sweat from what probably was the beginning of a fever. Trisha couldn't resist, she needed a little release. Moving forward, she began to lightly run her hands down Sam's back, following with her mouth as she tasted the sweet essence that was all Sam.

Sam jerked as he felt Trisha moving on his back. He shivered and tried to move away, but Trisha had him too tightly tied to the bed. He felt her kissing his back, moving further down his body, her hands leading. Sam shut his eyes, feeling the shame from knowing that his body was responding to her even though all he felt was revulsion.

Trisha could feel the tension in Sam's body and she could feel his humiliation. She laughed as she felt him trying to fight his body's response to her hands and tongue. The power was intoxicating and Sam was just so beautiful. Too bad it was time for another lesson. She could hear the yellow eyed demon getting impatient in her mind. He wanted her to break Sam, not enjoy him.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I really wish we could continue this, but maybe a little later…now it's time for you to be punished…all bad boys have to be punished don't you agree? And you've been a very very bad boy Sam!"

Sam jerked and screamed into the rag as the first lash from the whip hit his unprotected back.

TBC

Raven524: So, can I see hands of the ones who wish that they were Trisha a few moments ago…sorry I just couldn't resist a moment with a tied up Sammy. But I'm afraid he's in for more pain than pleasure. Let's hope Missouri can come up with a way for Dean to help Sam. Just keep the reviews coming…I love every one!


	15. Chapter 15 Secret Weapon

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 15 – Secret Weapon**

Dean jumped as his phone rang. He had been through Trisha's condo and still hadn't found a trace of where she might be with Sam. From the looks of things though, she hadn't been home the night before. "Missouri, tell me you have something for me."

"Dean honey, I know how you can beat this, but I'm not sure that I can give you what you need."

"What is it Missouri?" Dean sat down on the sofa holding his breath

"Well, I have a friend who has the ability to use mind control…I called her and she said that if you had someone else who had the ability to use mind control, they would cancel each other out. She can't be mind controlled by another psychic nor can she use her abilities on some one else who has that ability."

"That's great news Missouri…so she could cancel out any commands that Trisha gave me right?"

"Yes Dean, but there's a problem." Missouri hesitated. "She's overseas right now doing a lecture on that subject in London."

"And you don't know anyone else right?" Dean's voice reflected his frustration.

"I'm sorry hun, but it was the only thing I know of that will stop what this woman can do to you. I'm on my way to you right now; I should be there in a couple of hours. Maybe the two of us can put our heads together and come up with something else."

Dean shook his head. "Thanks Missouri, maybe you can help me figure out where this woman is keeping Sam…I've come up empty. He's been with her for over 18 hours now Missouri."

"Don't you go givin' up on that boy now. You know your brother is strong…he'll wait for you Dean." Missouri could hear the desperation in Dean's voice. She wasn't sure she could be much use, but she knew that if something happened to Sam…Dean was going to need her.

Dean hung up the phone after giving Missouri the name and address of the hotel. They agreed to meet back there in a couple of hours. Dean slammed his fist down on the coffee table in front of him. "Dad, you really left me with a mess! You should have told us sooner…we could have prepared better. Damn it, how am I supposed to fight something that has powers like this? How am I supposed to protect Sammy from myself?"

Dean stood to leave the room when a memory came to mind. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that before! Dean raced back to the Impala and pulled out Sam's journal. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for. He quickly dialed the number and waited impatiently for the person to answer.

"Hello?"

"Andy, I don't know if you remember me…this is Dean and I really could use your help man."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Trisha stood and looked at the unconscious man in front of her. She couldn't believe how much pain he had taken and still he refused to allow the man with yellow eyes to enter his mind without her as a conduit. She admired his strength. As she moved around the room preparing for the next session, she paused and thought over what Sam had said. "He can't be telling the truth" she muttered as she untied Sam's arms and legs from the bed. Yet a small voice she normally ignored once again came forward in her mind. _"Listen to him…before it's too late."_

Trisha turned Sam over and ran her hand through his sweat soaked hair. She paused on his forehead and felt the fever that was burning in him. She knew that he suffered and yet part of her was sorry for it, even wanted to spare him from it. Suddenly a sharp pain lanced through her mind. Trisha gasped as she grabbed her head in her hands.

"_Trisha, you will not let Sam go do you understand me? Remember that you owe me this one little favor. Who is the one who saved you from all those men who abused you Trisha?"_

"_You are…but why do you want Sam…what do you want with him?" Trisha whispered._

"_That is none of your business…he will either accept what I have offered him or he will die. I'm hoping that he accepts my offer. Now get on with the preparations."_

Trisha shook her head as the pain subsided and the small voice in her mind disappeared once more. The man was right, she owed him and she would pay her debt.

Reaching over she pulled over the manacles that were sitting on the table. She quickly snapped them on Sam's wrists, making sure that they were locked tightly. Turning to the figure in the corner, she motioned for her to come closer. "Come here my pet…I need you to lift Sam here onto the hook over there."

"Please don't make me…"

"Shut up…I said to move Sam to the hook now!" Trisha used her mind to control the young woman. She smiled as she felt the woman giving in…it was so simple to get what she wanted. How could she ever give this power up? Any doubts she had about what she was doing fled as she watched Sam's body moving through the air and lift up onto the hook that was suspended from the ceiling.

"That was a good girl. Now get back to your corner and wait. I'll let you know what to do when the time comes." Trisha moved closer to Sam and examined her handiwork. The blood from the open wounds was still running down his body and pooling at his feet. It was a shame to mark the beautiful body in front of her, but she would do what she had been asked to do.

"Sam honey, in a different time and place you and I could have made sweet music together…I bet you are a wonderful lover." Trisha moved off to wait for Sam to wake up.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean got back to the hotel well before his guest would be arriving. He needed to find a location and he needed to find one fast. He had been thinking when he picked up Sam's journal. He wondered if maybe there was a clue in one of Sam's visions. He looked down at the plain leather journal in his hands. He could almost feel Sam's presence as he opened the book and began reading the last few entries.

He had noticed that Sam was writing down the visions in his journal. Sam said he did it so that if he forgot anything he could refer back to it. But Dean figured it was more so that Sam could forget the details as quickly as he could. Sam had told Dean what he had seen, but he hadn't included all the details. As Dean read, he became more concerned.

"Oh God Sammy, she is one sadistic bitch. How could you even think you could save her?" Dean felt the tears in his eyes as he saw his brother in place of the other victims. And he had done this to Sam. Dean continued reading, forcing himself to look at the details. Each attack had happened in the victim's home. Dean almost gave up until he noticed something on one of the victims…he hadn't taken her home. They had ended up in a cabin and Sam mentioned that there was a lake nearby. It was thin, but maybe…

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ash. "Ash, I really need some help here buddy."

"Well hell Dean, just tell me what ya need. How is Sam doing?"

"He's missing Ash and I need your help in finding him. Can you look through all the records attached to Trisha and see if you can find mention of a cabin by a lake in that would be located in this area?"

"Sure Dean…give me 34 minutes and I'll have something for you. I'm sorry about Sam man, Ellen will really be freaked."

"Yeah, well I'm going to get him back just as soon as you get me that information buddy."

Dean hung up the phone and began to pace. He decided to do some research on his own using Sam's computer. As he stared at the screen, his mind went back to the night he had hit Sam over the head and dragged him to the BMW. He had dumped Sam in the trunk like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Dean jumped as there was a knock at the door. Pulling out his gun, he moved and opened the door slightly, flinging it open when he saw the large black woman smiling at him. Missouri didn't say a word; she just walked into the room and grabbed Dean in a big bear hug.

Dean resisted at first, but after a moment he felt himself melting into Missouri's embrace. Missouri could feel Dean's shoulders begin to tremble and waited for what she knew had to come. "It's ok Dean…you just let it all out. You're not alone in this boy…you never were and you never will be." Missouri continued to hold Dean until the shudders stopped and she felt him gaining control again.

Missouri stepped back without a word and moved to open the door. She ignored the damp green eyes that were looking gratefully at her. She smiled at the shocked look on the man standing on the other side of the door. "Well now, you must be Andy…I shore am glad you decided to come sugar. We're going to need all the help we can get to get Sam back safe and sound!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok as promised here is today's update. Dean is finally getting some help, but will they be in time? Hmmmm…who knows? LOL Thanks again for all the reviews. I am getting them slowly and trying to respond to them but the site is still flakey. So in case you didn't get my thanks…Here's a big hug to all of you who have taken the time to send me a review!!


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected Ally

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 16 – Unexpected Ally**

Sam groaned as awareness came back slowly to him. He struggled to open his eyes as he realized that he was no longer on the bed. The strain on his already sore body was almost unbearable. Once again he heard a soft whimper from across the room. He forced his eyes open and focused on where the sound was coming from.

"Hey…who are you?" Sam croaked, his voice a mere whisper. Sam watched as the young woman looked around the room fearfully before coming out of the shadows. Sam gasped at the condition of the young woman. She was painfully thin and her skin was almost translucent. She was wearing a pair of torn blue jeans and a faded T-shirt that was 2 sized too big for her. But her eyes were large pools of misery. He watched as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What is your name?" Sam asked again, trying to reach the traumatized girl.

"Melissa….my name is Melissa." The girl jumped back at the sound of her voice as if she wasn't used to hearing it.

"Well Melissa my name is Sam. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Sam tried to reassure the girl as she began to pace frantically wringing her hands.

"No, but I have been hurting you Sam…I'm…..I'm…sorry…I just wish…" Melissa looked down at the ground before raising her eyes to meet Sam's once more. "I wish that I could stop…but I can't…she won't let me. The things she has made me do…Oh God…I can't take this anymore…there's only one way to stop this!"

Sam watched as the girl glanced at the front door before closing her eyes. He saw a large knife floating in the air past him and heading for the young girl. "Melissa…NO! NO!...wait, this isn't the answer!"

The knife paused in the air as Melissa looked up at him. "Sam, if I don't do this, she'll make me hurt you again and again until you die…I can't go through that…not any more. I've tried to get away and she always finds me…she punishes me…she's just too strong!"

"Melissa, listen to me…help me down and I can help you get away…we need to get to my brother, he'll protect you from Trisha." Sam watched the conflicting emotions flowing over the woman's face. "Melissa, if you kill yourself, Trisha will win. She'll still kill me and she will have killed you too…"

Melissa straightened and once again checking the front door made her decision. "Ok, I'll try, but if she catches us…we will both be in trouble." Melissa closed her eyes once more and concentrated. Sam felt himself being lifted gently from the hook; his feet hitting the ground caused him to cry in pain. But he knew that if they wanted to get away, he had to move fast.

Melissa sensed that Sam was weak and moved quickly to help him. She looked at the manacles on his wrists and they dropped away. Sam was free, at least for the moment. "Ok, Melissa…is there a phone in the cabin?"

"No, she never leaves her cell phone behind." Melissa helped Sam towards the front door.

"My clothes…do you know what she did with my clothes?" Sam asked.

"She cut them off of you Sam and threw them away…she said you wouldn't be needing them anymore." Melissa could feel the heat radiating from Sam's skin and tried not to react to the blood that was still oozing from most of the wounds on his body.

"Ok, well then we need to get to the woods…maybe there will be another cabin and we can call Dean…do you know where we are?"

"Yes Sam, we are in a large wilderness preserve outside of town. There are a number of private cabins scattered throughout here…but Sam, we are a long way from town and I don't know where the other cabins are." Melissa opened the door and looked around before helping Sam outside. She watched as Sam began to shiver in the cold night air.

Sam shook his head…he had to get them away from here first…then he could figure out some way to reach Dean. "Ok, we need to get under cover, head for the trees over there Melissa."

Sam and Melissa made their way slowly towards the trees as Sam prayed that they would have enough time to at least find a decent place to hide. "Ok God, clouds would be really good right now!" Sam said as the bright moon light guided him and Melissa deeper into the woods.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean sat on the bed talking to Ash. "Thanks Ash…no tell Ellen we don't need any help just yet. I've called some friends who are going to help me." Dean hung up the phone and moved to the map he had gotten of the area from the front office.

"Ok, Ash found out that the pimp that Trisha used to work for had a cabin in the remote area of this forest preserve. Now Sam saw a lake in his vision and the cabin was close to that lake. Dean saw a fairly large lake on the map. "We need to get there and check it out…Missouri have you been able to sense anything yet?"

Missouri didn't respond, she was concentrating trying to sense Sam. She knew that he was still alive, but they had to be much closer for her to get any kind of a reading on him. Opening her eyes she sighed. "The best I can tell you Dean is that he is still alive. I'm sorry, but I told you that my abilities aren't a psychic GPS."

Dean patted Missouri on the shoulder. "That's ok…you have my cell phone number if you need to call me. You are our backup Missouri. I will call you every hour. If after 2 hours you don't hear from me, you need to call Ellen and get her to send in the troops ok?"

Missouri nodded. "Don't worry Dean, you'll find him."

"You've seen that in a vision?" Dean asked as he checked his gun before putting in his pocket.

"No, Dean…I just know you."

"Are you ready Andy?" Dean asked as he grabbed his weapons bag.

"Sure Dean…as ready as I can be I guess." Andy was worried that he would be able to do what Dean needed.

"Don't you worry none Andy, when the time comes you'll do jus' fine" Missouri said as she patted the young man on the shoulder.

As Andy got into the passenger seat of the Impala he looked at Dean. "How does she do that?"

Dean smiled. "Welcome to the Freak Show Andy…she can read minds and sense energies."

Andy shook his head. "You know, I never realized how many people had real psychic abilities…I mean I've read up on the stuff, especially since you and Sam visited. But I still can't believe it."

"Well, you better buckle your seat belt Andy, the psychic power crap is only the tip of the ice berg. The stories I could tell you about what really exists out there would make you think you took a hit off that monster bong of yours…by the way, do you actually use that thing?" Dean looked at Andy who just smiled as he looked out the window.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So Melissa, how did you meet Trisha?" Sam decided that he needed to talk to keep himself awake. His vision was getting blurry and he didn't know how much longer he could keep moving. He groaned as his bare foot stepped on another sharp rock. His feet were really taking a beating.

Melissa laughed sadly. "Well you could say I've known her all my life….she's my younger sister Sam."

Sam stopped and looked at Melissa. "Trisha is your sister? How could she do this to you?"

"Well it's a long story, but basically she blames me for not being able to take care of her when our father threw her out. My mother died when Trisha was only 6 months old…I was with her when I saw my mother…" Melissa looked away.

"You saw your mother on the ceiling, bleeding from her stomach and then she burst into flames right?" Sam said quietly

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My mom died the same way." Sam said sadly "You and Trisha and I are all connected Melissa…your sister doesn't understand but the yellow eyed man is really a demon. He has selected some of us to help him."

"Help him do what Sam?" Melissa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm not sure…that's what my brother and I are trying to find out. So she has the ability to control minds and you have the ability to move things with your mind…did your abilities show up at the same time?" Sam was curious. This would be the second set of siblings who had some sort of psychic ability and were linked to the demon.

"Yes, it scared me at first, but as I got better at it…well, I thought it was kind of neat. But then Trisha showed up and began to force me to use my powers to help her with her twisted scheme for revenge. She really wasn't like this when she was young Sam…she was a good kid. My Dad just could never get over that my mother died over her crib…he blamed her for my mother's death. I wish I could have done more for her…but Dad needed me too…I thought she would be ok…I really did." Melissa looked away.

"Melissa, none of this was your fault. The demon has managed to get to your sister and I don't know if we can stop her…but we are going to have to try." Sam watched as the meaning of his words was understood by Melissa.

"I know Sam…I know…she's killed so many. She has to be stopped." Melissa said quietly.

Melissa could feel Sam getting weaker as they moved slowly through the forest. She was beginning to have second thoughts. If Trisha found them, she would not only punish Sam, but she'd do the same to her. Only, she would use her mind control to make Melissa hurt herself. Trisha never got her hands dirty.

Sam sensed that Melissa was getting worried. "It's ok Melissa. We'll just keep moving for a bit longer then find a place to hide so that we can rest." They had been moving for over an hour, but Sam knew that they were still too close to the cabin. Suddenly he saw what he had been hoping for. "Look Melissa…there's a cabin over there!"

Sam and Melissa moved quickly towards the cabin. Sam looked around, but didn't see any cars. He just hoped that the cabin had a phone and maybe some clothes he could borrow. As they cautiously climbed the stairs, Sam moved to look in the window. The cabin appeared to be empty. Sam limped over to the door. "Melissa can you find something to break this window?"

Melissa quickly found a small rock and returned. "Will this work Sam?"

"Good girl. Ok, stand back." Sam broke the window and reached in to unlock the door. He carefully walked into the cabin, avoiding the glass on the floor as he searched for a phone. His eyes lit up when he saw the phone on the wall in the kitchen. Moving as quickly as his body would allow, Sam got to the phone and sighed with relief as he heard a dial tone.

Sam quickly dialed Dean's number and almost laughed when he heard his brother answer. "Hello?"

"Dean…it's Sam."

"Sammy…where are you? Are you ok?"

Sam swallowed as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "Well, I've been better Dean…I don't know exactly where I am…we got away and found another cabin in the forest preserve."

Suddenly the phone was ripped from Sam's hand as he was slammed against the wall. He looked at Melissa and saw that she had tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam…" Melissa started as the front door banged open.

"So you thought you could escape! Melissa, you and I will be talking about your lack of judgment later. Now get him into the trunk of the car before I really get mad!"

Melissa sobbed as she went to help Sam towards the car. "NO! Sam pushed Melissa and turned to face Trisha. Why don't you do your own dirty work? She didn't have any choice, I made her free me and help me, just like I'm going to make you let me go!" Sam stared defiantly at Trisha who stepped back for a moment her eyes narrowing.

She looked at Melissa who shuddered as Sam felt himself slammed even harder against the wall. As he lost consciousness he heard his brother screaming through the phone "SAMMY!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, a little longer chapter tonight…but I didn't think you guys would mind. I wonder where she'll take Sam now? Poor Dean…so close and yet so far away! Well now that the alerts are working again, I am trying to respond to reviews, I really appreciate you all letting me know what you think about this story!


	17. Chapter 17 Back Again

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 17 – Back Again**

_She looked at Melissa who shuddered as Sam felt himself slammed even harder against the wall. As he lost consciousness he heard his brother screaming through the phone "SAMMY!"_

Dean heard the evil laugh of the young woman and his brother's groan. "SAMMY!" He yelled into the phone, but only received a dial tone as an answer. "Damn it that bitch is going down!" Dean ranted as he put the cell phone back in his pocket.

"What happened?" Andy asked

"Sam managed to get away, but that bitch found him again and hurt him. Oh God, he sounded bad Andy." Dean swallowed as the guilt threatened to overcome him again. It was his fault and nothing anyone could say would make it not so. "Ok Andy, I figure we should be at the location within the next 30 minutes. Do you feel comfortable using a gun?"

Andy swallowed as he remembered the first time he used a gun. He had used it to kill his own brother…Andy hadn't touched a gun since then. "I don't know Dean…I've only fired one once."

Dean shook his head. "Look, you'll have to carry one just in case. Just like last time, you just point and shoot. Are you sure you will be able to block this bitches Obi Wan powers?"

Andy smiled. "Well that's one thing I'm pretty sure of. I've been practicing since…well since Webber told me that you can use your mind without talking. But I don't want to use that unless I have to…not unless you have a super pain killer. The headache isn't pleasant."

Dean smiled. "Don't worry Andy…I'm hoping it won't be necessary, but if so I've got you covered."

"Dean, what are you going to do with Trisha…I mean, you can't just send her to prison and from the sounds of it, she isn't going to just stop…."

Dean's eyes grew cold as he gripped the steering wheel. "I'll do whatever I have to do to keep Sam safe and to prevent her from hurting any more innocent people…she made her choice when she decided to let the demon help her."

Andy shook his head. "I wonder why the demon has never tried to contact me? Why did he choose Webber?"

Dean shook his head. "Sam and I haven't completely figured that one out yet. But there are rules that the demon has to operate under…I think that unless you choose to accept what he offers…unless you make a deal with him…he can't control you. He seems to attack those who are suffering or have had a rough time growing up."

"Do you think he'll come after me?" Andy asked as he watched the trees flow by the window.

"Naw, you're too laid back for him. You could be using your gift to get whatever you want, and yet you live in a van. A really cool van I might add…"

Andy grinned. "Thanks…but this car really is a beauty."

Dean's eyebrow rose as he looked at Andy. "Don't get any ideas…this baby has one owner and that's me!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam came to slowly, his body screaming in pain as he realized that he was someplace dark and cramped. After a few moments, he realized that he was in the trunk of a car, his hands tied tightly behind him and his legs also tied. As Sam tried to move his arms, he felt the rope around his neck tighten. He wouldn't be able to move much without choking himself. "_Dean, I hope you find me soon!"_ Sam thought as once again, he gave into the darkness.

Trisha was angry as she stared at her sister in the seat beside her. "How dare you! All you had to do was keep an eye on him while I went to town for supplies. I went to get you your favorite meal and this is how you repay me? Well, guess what…no more food, no water…nothing until we are finished. I'm not letting either one of you out of my sight."

Trisha drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she headed back to the cabin. She had heard Dean on the phone and figured that Sam had told him where he was. She was tempted to just keep driving until she could find another location, but the pounding headache she had let her know the man with the yellow eyes was impatient. With luck, by the time Dean got on the road and found the cabin…it would be over. She'd just have to up the ante and push Sam harder.

Besides, if Dean did show up, it could work in her favor. In fact, maybe it would be better…how sweet it would be to have Sam watch as she made Dean administer more punishment. Decision made, she started the car and headed back to the cabin.

It only took a short time for her to reach her destination. "Melissa, you will help me get him inside and back on the hook. Then we will wake him up so that we can begin…do you understand?"

Melissa cringed as she nodded. "I understand, but why is this so important to you? He seems like a nice man."

Trisha turned on Melissa again. "I don't think you are any judge of character sister. You are the one who let Dad kick me out and you are the one who introduced me to that monster who made me into what I am…this is all your fault. Now do what I say or you will be sorry!"

Melissa moved to the rear of the car and waited until Trisha joined her. Trisha popped the trunk and smiled as she saw Sam blink against the sudden light. "Good morning sunshine…have a nice nap did you?" Trisha removed the rope around Sam's neck and with Melissa's help soon had Sam back in the cabin.

Sam shook his head as he felt the room spin. He moaned in pain as was forced to walk into the cabin with his bare feet. He could feel the splinters of glass that he must have picked up when he was forced to leave the other cabin. One splinter felt like it was impaling his foot, but Trisha simply shoved him forward until he fell.

He felt Trisha replace the rope on his wrists with the manacles and then felt himself lifted up onto the hook. He looked at Melissa who refused to meet his eyes as she did what her sister ordered. "It's ok Melissa…I understand." Sam whispered as he saw the pain cross the young woman's features.

He jerked as he felt Trisha run her nails down his sore chest. "How sweet, you think she is an angel don't you Sam…well let me tell you what your little angel did. She didn't lift a finger when my father threw me to the wolves and then she introduced me to the man who eventually ruined my life. That's right Sam…she introduced me to my pimp!"

Sam saw Melissa cringe as her sister condemned her. "You know Trisha…seems to me you had a choice, you could have said no, you could have found help…hell you could have done many things, but selling your soul to the demon that was just plain stupid. You'll never get out from under his control! You blame your problems on everyone except for the one who is really to blame for your troubles…the demon that you call a friend…arghhhhhh."

Trisha smiled as she dug her nails in harder through Sam's torn flesh. "Did I ask for your opinion Sam…now let's get on with it. Melissa, you know what to do!"

Trisha stepped back and watched as a cattle prod hovered in front of Sam's face. Sam closed his eyes, trying to prepare for what he sensed was coming. His body arched as the electricity burned through his body. Sam screamed, tears forming and falling as the cattle prod was applied again and again. As he felt himself losing consciousness, he was roused by the ice cold water that was thrown on him. "You won't be getting any rest Sam…all you have to do is let my friend have what he wants…then this can be all over." Trisha said softly as she nodded to Melissa.

"I won't give in…you'll have to kill me first." Sam ground out as he watched the cattle prod moving towards him again.

"Well, Sam I don't think that's an option for you…I guess you like being punished. And you know what, I love to watch!"

As the cattle prod made contact, Sam threw his head back and screamed again. His screams continued until he thought he couldn't scream anymore. His head hanging on his chest, he groaned as Trisha placed her hand under his chin. "Have you had enough yet? No? Ok, on to the next round…Melissa get the poker from the fire place…you know what to do."

"Please Trisha" Melissa begged as tears ran down her face. She hated what her sister was forcing her to do. She should have ended it like she was going to before, but now she was helpless against her sister's mind control.

Sam winced as he saw the red hot poker approaching his face. This was not good, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. As the poker floated down Sam groaned anticipating the pain that would happen when the red hot poker touched his skin.

Suddenly the door of the cabin shattered and Sam heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again.

"You leave my brother alone or I'll kill you!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok so, I'm sure you've guessed who has arrived on the scene! But will he be able to get Sam away in time? Only 1 more day before the new episodes start…all I have to say is they better tell the secret!! Thanks again for the reviews…I have been responding from the site since email alerts are still flakey. Hopefully you all are getting the responses. Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18 Rescue Atempt

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 18 – Rescue Attempt**

Trisha smiled as she saw Dean standing in the doorway, his gun drawn and aimed at her heart. "Well hello handsome…I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

Dean saw Sam hanging from the hook in the middle of the room, blood was pooling under his bare feet from the wounds on his brother's body. He turned his eyes towards the woman standing in front of him and decided that she had to die…no soft hearted pleas from his brother would convince him otherwise. As he started to pull the trigger, he heard a voice in his head. "You can't kill me Dean…you need to aim that gun at Sam and pull the trigger."

Dean's hand shook as the gun moved from Trisha to Sam. "No!" Dean struggled against the impulse to pull the trigger. "Andy!" Dean managed before the gun discharged and he heard his brother scream.

Andy had been waiting outside as Dean had instructed. Dean thought he might be able to get a shot off at the woman and end it without exposing Andy to any danger. He hated to admit it, but he was glad…he never thought of himself as the heroic type. Suddenly he heard Dean's agonized cry and then heard the gun shot.

Andy moved quickly to the door and entered, his eyes seeing Sam hanging from the hook and Dean kneeling on the floor panting, the gun in his hand was moving to aim towards Sam again. Andy stepped forward into the room and gave his command. "Dean stop!"

Dean stopped and looked gratefully at Andy. He pulled the weapon up and aimed at Trisha, but the woman was already moving as he aimed the gun, he heard her yell but she continued out the door. Dean shook his head trying to clear the pain that was suddenly behind his eyes. He had to get to the woman before she got away. He stumbled towards the door but heard a loud explosion and hung back. He carefully left the cabin and looked around, but Trisha was no where in site and neither was her car.

He looked further and realized what the sound was that he had heard. "Shit…my poor baby! What do people have against you??" Dean walked to the Impala and saw all four tires were flat…blown at once. Of course, the bigger problem now was that they had no way to get out of here, Sam was badly hurt and that crazy woman was running around free. "Great, just freakin' great!" Dean said as he hurried back to the cabin.

Andy had seen someone move in the corner and pulled the gun from his waist band. He aimed the gun and moved forward carefully. "Hello…don't worry I won't hurt you!" Andy said as he saw the terror in the young woman's eyes. She backed further into the corner turning her body so that all he could see was her back. He heard the broken sobs and moved slower.

Andy had never seen anything like this before…he thought shooting his brother had been bad…but to see what was going on with Sam and Dean. He couldn't believe that such evil could exist. "There, there…let me help you." Andy said softly. He watched as the woman turned to look at him.

"You're just like her aren't you?" Melissa whispered. She had seen what Andy had done with Dean and was afraid. What would he make her do?

"Well I hope not…my name is Andy. Who are you?" Andy watched the emotions flowing across the young woman's face.

At that moment, Dean came back into the cabin. He noticed Andy in the corner talking to some woman. "Who is she?"

"I don't know Dean, but she's terrified. I think she's one of Trisha's victims." Andy placed a calming hand on the woman's shoulders. He could feel her shaking beneath his hand.

"Andy, I need you to help me get him down and onto the bed." Dean said as he moved towards Sam. His brother hadn't made a sound after Dean had shot him. He looked and saw the bullet wound in his brother's thigh. A quick exam showed that the bullet had passed straight through and had missed the bone. "Oh God Sammy…I'm so sorry!"

Dean and Andy managed to get Sam to the bed. Dean had sent Andy to get the first aid kit and their bags out of the trunk of the car. He couldn't believe the amount of damage that had been done to his brother. He noticed the dried blood on the bedding and almost gagged. Sam's blood was all over the room, but worse, Sam's blood was all over Dean's hands; the same hands that delivered his brother to this torture chamber.

Dean stepped back and for the first time in his life, he didn't think he could touch his brother. Sam was afraid that he was going to turn into a monster, their father had been afraid that Sam would turn into a monster, but in reality…the one who had turned into the monster was Dean.

Andy came in and saw Dean standing back from his brother. His hands clenching and unclenching as his body shook. "Dean?"

Dean shook his head and looked back at Andy. "He's hurt so bad…I just don't…I don't know…Oh, God, I don't even know where to start." Dean looked again at the blood coating his hands and shuddered.

Sam suddenly groaned and moved his head to look at the new voices in the room. "Dean" Sam whispered afraid he was seeing things he tried to reach with his hand to grab his brother, but Dean backed away from him.

"Dean!" Sam cried, not understanding why Dean was backing up. "Dean I didn't give in…I swear, he tried…but I wouldn't let him…please Dean!"

Dean shook his head and pushed his own emotions back to be dealt with later. Right now his brother needed him and he would do what he could. "Shhhhh…Sammy, it's ok."

But Sam couldn't hear, he was slipping back into the darkness of his mind. Dean watched as his brother's eyes closed; a lone tear falling down Sam's face. "Sammy!" Dean moved then going into protective mode. He needed to clean his brother up so that he could see and treat the damage. "Andy, can you see if there are any clean sheets or blankets around here…also, there is bottled water in the car, bring some in…I need it to clean his wounds."

"Sure Dean." Andy once again left to see what he could find in the car. As he passed the figure in the corner, he noticed that she was asleep. He made a note to check on her the next time he came back.

It took Dean over an hour to work on Sam. The whole time he listened as his brother moaned and cried in his sleep. He had tried to rouse Sam more than once, but his brother was too weak. He knew that Sam was running a fever and that he should be in the hospital. But right now there was nothing he could do. Both he and Andy had tried their cell phones, but there was no service this far in the forest preserve. "We have to get him some help…he's going to die otherwise." Dean said thinking out loud.

He jumped at the soft voice in the corner of the room. "There is a phone…at the cabin where Sam and I escaped to…the one he called you from."

Dean moved to take a closer look at the young woman. She looked to be in bad shape herself. "My name is Dean…and you are?" Dean said flashing her with his most charming smile.

"I'm Melissa…will Sam be ok?" Melissa was afraid to say too much. She had seen the cold hatred in Dean's eyes when he looked at Trisha…she could only imagine what he would do to her if he found out she was the one who had done the damage to his brother.

Dean looked back at Sam, noticing the sweat on his brother's body as he moaned once again in his sleep. "I don't know, but if we don't get some help soon…Andy, do you think you can find this cabin? I would go, but someone needs to stay with Sam."

Andy shook his head. "Dean, look…why don't I stay with Sam. If Trisha returns and I'm not here, she'll make you do more to him…" Andy stopped as he saw the wounded look in Dean's eyes. He realized that Dean was already blaming himself for what had happened. "Dude, I'm sorry…I didn't think. I'll go…Sam needs you." Andy moved towards the door, but was stopped when Dean put his hand on Andy's sleeve.

"No, you're right. The best thing I can do for Sam is to get him help. But if you see Trisha, you use your gun…agreed?" Dean watched as Andy swallowed, but nodded his head.

"Ok Melissa, can you tell me where this cabin was?" Dean nodded his head as he got the directions from the woman. It had taken them about an hour in Sam's weakened condition…so he figured it would only take him half that time, maybe less.

"I'll be back before you know it Sammy." Dean said before he left to find help. He just hoped that he was able to do a better job at this than he had done protecting his brother. "I'm so sorry Sammy." Dean thought as he trudged into the forest and disappeared.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so after tonight none of this may make sense, but I guess I'll finish it no matter what happens. I thought I'd get one more chapter in before tonight's episode…hope you all don't mind the early post. Only 2 more hours and I can relax and watch hunted! I can't stand it!!!


	19. Chapter 19 Seeking Help

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 19 – Seeking Help**

Dean trudged through the forest, moving quickly toward what he hoped was the cabin that Melissa hand mentioned. As he walked, he thought back over the past few months. Ever since his father had told him he had to save Sam or he might have to kill him, he'd had one nightmare after the other. How was he supposed to protect Sam when he didn't even know what to protect him from? The cryptic message left by his father did nothing to help him figure out much less make plans to keep his brother out of the demon's hands.

Then add Sam's freaky abilities along with who knew how many other psychics were roaming around and the fact that Bobby and Ellen had both hinted at some type of war coming. Dean's head was spinning. He just wanted to find a place to hole up with Sam until it all blew over. Dean felt ill equipped to handle what he was afraid was coming. "Damn Dad, why didn't you tell me everything you knew instead of giving me that cryptic crap! How am I supposed to keep him safe if we run into more of these 'special children'? And will I be able to kill Sam if I can't save him from whatever his 'destiny' was supposed to be?" Dean thought as the cabin came into view. He knew only two things, one he didn't believe in destiny and two he would do whatever it took to keep his brother safe.

"Well Dad, you really left me in a mess here but for now I guess I'll just have to do what Sammy and I do best…improvise!" Dean moved quickly towards the cabin, being careful to stay in the shadows. He didn't want any more surprises. As he got to the door, he noticed the blood on the floor, more evidence of what his brother had been through. He moved in, looking around he found the phone that Melissa hand mentioned. "Just freakin great!" Dean said as he picked up the receiver only to find the cord was broken. Dean threw the phone in his frustration. He began to search the cabin for supplies. At least the cabin had clean sheets, towels and some medical supplies. Grabbing a couple of pillow cases, Dean quickly began to load them with things that he needed.

Taking a last look around, he headed back towards Sam, he just hoped that Trisha had decided to leave. But of course, that would mean that he would need a little good luck, something that seemed to elude the Winchesters like the plague. "Ok Dad, if you're around…now would be a good time to help out."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Andy sat on the edge of the bed watching Sam toss on the bed. "Dean…please…I didn't turn evil…please Dean." Sam had been crying for his brother for over an hour. "Sam, I don't know if you can hear me man, but your brother has gone for help. He'll be back for you I promise."

Andy sighed as he stood to once again look out the window. There had been no further sign of Trisha, but he had a feeling that she wasn't done with them yet. He walked over to where Melissa was sitting. She had refused to move from the corner and periodically had sobbed softly. "So Melissa, how about you come out here and sit in this chair…it's got to be more comfortable than that cold floor. I've got some water here and I found a bag of peanut M&M's in the car. Not really the best for nutrition…but heh, at least they don't melt in your hands?" Andy smiled as he heard a soft giggle.

Melissa stood and walked warily to the chair, accepting the water as she drank thirstily. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass on the M&M's" Melissa said softly. She looked at the young man as he stood looking nervously out the window. He definitely looked out of place.

"So how do you know Sam?" Melissa asked softly.

Andy sighed and took a seat next to the young woman. "Well, it all started when my evil twin brother decided to show up. He was using his mind control abilities to kill people. Actually, Sam and Dean came and thought at first that it was me doing the killing."

"But you don't look like you're a killer, how could they think that?" Melissa asked, intrigued by the story that Andy was telling her.

"Sam had a vision, a death vision of people being killed. I don't know how, but they found out that I had the ability to make people do what I wanted. Mind you, I never abuse it. That wouldn't be right. But, well…let's just say I used it enough to get by."

"So why did your brother kill people?" Melissa looked towards the window, wondering if that would provide an answer to why her sister killed.

"I'm not sure. You see I was adopted, so I never met my brother until 8 months before…" Andy paused looking away and swallowing.

"Before what Andy?"

"Before I killed him. I didn't want to; in fact Sam and I had a plan so that we could try to capture him alive. But he would have killed my girlfriend…I couldn't let him kill anyone else." Andy looked away but turned back as he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"It sounds to me like you didn't have any choice Andy…I don't think you're a killer." Melissa could see that it still upset him.

"Yeah, well before he died, my brother told me that the man with yellow eyes visited him in his dreams. According to Sam and Dean, the man who visited my brother was a demon…a demon that was controlling him somehow, making him a killer." Andy looked at Sam. Sam had told him that he was afraid this demon would try to make him evil, and was glad that Andy hadn't been affected. But Andy wondered if it was just a matter of time for him as well.

"So, do you think he could have been saved…I mean, do you think that Sam and Dean could have helped him get rid of this demon?" Melissa asked softly.

Andy looked at Melissa and shrugged. "If any one could have helped him, it would have been them. But he was too far gone…he loved the power and enjoyed killing; I could see it in his eyes. I wish it were different, but if I hadn't killed him…I think he would have continued to kill others…maybe even killed me. But how did you get here?"

Melissa looked away for a moment and then told Andy the same thing she had told Sam. She was sobbing in Andy's arms by the time she finished. "Shhhh Melissa, look you couldn't help yourself. Your sister is under the control of the demon, I don't know if we can save her…but we can try."

Melissa looked up at Andy. "I don't know Andy, Sam tried…he told her what was going on but she wouldn't listen. She enjoys the killing Andy and I don't think she wants to stop. I just wish there was some way to get through to her."

Andy looked at Sam again. "Well, if anyone can get through to her…I'm betting Sam would be the one. What we need to do is figure out a way to contain her, keep her from using her mind control on you…you said you can move things with your mind right?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes, my powers have been getting stronger, probably because she's making me use them more. I used to get terrible headaches, but now…there is just a dull ache. I just get really tired after a session and need to sleep."

Andy smiled. "Ok, so if Trisha comes back, I will help you so that you can pin her against the wall. I'll take some of the rope I found in the Impala and tie her up…if need be, I think I can knock her out" Andy looked less than certain, after all he had never hit a woman, but as he heard Sam cry out once more in his sleep he realized that he would do anything to get Sam to safety. They could deal with Trisha later.

"Do you think you can do that Melissa?" Andy asked

"I can try…but what will Dean say when he finds out what I've done to his brother?" Melissa asked fearfully.

Andy patted her on the shoulder. "He'll understand, believe me. Your sister forced him to deliver Sam into her hands…he is feeling like he has failed his brother right now. He'll understand that you couldn't help what your sister made you do."

"I don't know…I mean, Sam seemed to understand and I did try to help him…but then Trisha found us. But Dean…I saw the way he looked at Trisha…if he finds out that I'm the one who actually did this to Sam…He'll…he'll."

"I'll do what Melissa…what haven't you told me?" Dean said as he entered the cabin. His cold eyes pinning Melissa to the chair. "You're part of this aren't you?" Dean said as he dropped the pillow cases he was holding and pulled his gun.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I was pretty close to the secret…so I guess I can continue the arc of this story as I planned…whew! What an episode! Thanks for all your encouraging reviews. I really appreciate you all following this story. Keep them coming, I really enjoy hearing what you all think!


	20. Chapter 20 Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 20 – Reunited**

Dean moved to stand in front of the terrified girl. "What did you have to do with torturing my brother?"

Andy jumped up and stood between Dean and Melissa. "Stop it man, she's innocent. Trisha is her sister…she made Melissa use her telekinetic abilities to torture her victims. If Melissa refused, Trisha tortured her…look at her man…you know what Trisha is capable of…she made you hurt Sam."

Dean blinked as Andy moved to put his arm around the shaking girl. He could see her shaking and realized that what Andy had said was true. He couldn't imagine what Melissa must be living with. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he replaced his gun in his waist band. "Ok, look I'm sorry…"

Dean turned as he heard Sam cry out "NO! I WON'T GIVE IN…YOU CAN'T MAKE ME…YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME…I CHOOSE DEATH OVER SERVING YOU, YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! DEAN! HELP ME!"

Sam was living in his own version of hell. He wasn't sure what was real or dream anymore. He thought that Dean had been there, but then he was gone. He remembered the look on Dean's face; it was like he couldn't stand to be near him.

"_He can't stand to be near you Sam, see; even he knows that you will eventually accept me. You are strong Sam and you have abilities that you have yet to understand, but I can promise you, you will lead my army…it is your destiny!" The demon smiled as he felt the man weakening, he had been angry with Trisha and her failure but perhaps she had broken Sam enough to let him gain control._

"_No, Dean doesn't believe I'm evil…he said so. You are lying!" Sam panted as he fell to his knees in front of the man with the yellow eyes._

"_Sammy my boy, even your own Daddy couldn't stand to be near you. Why do you think he left you for a whole year…he never came after you at Stanford did he?"_

"_He was busy trying to find you; he would have killed you too eventually." Sam ground out, grasping at any straw now to keep the demon from gaining control_

"_I've got him here with me Sammy…he went to hell to save Dean, not you. He's enduring eternal damnation so that Dean could live, so that Dean could eventually kill you. You know what he told your brother…he told your brother that he would have to kill you. Why do you think your brother keeps you so close Sammy…he's watching you…waiting…eventually he will try to kill you. But you know what Sammy; you will be the one to kill him. You can be the most powerful human on the face of this planet if you will just let me unlock your full powers Sam." _

"_Look, I'm not interested in ruling the world and you will never convince me that Dean will kill me…Dad told him to save me you bastard, not kill me. So you better run, 'cause when we find you, we will find a way to kill you!" Sam stood on shaky legs and faced the demon, his own eyes reflecting the truth of his own convictions._

_The demon stepped back; he had to break through now. "Sammy boy, since when did you think you had any choice, you can't stand up to me. I can just flick my wrist and you are gone…a mere pawn in the larger game."_

_Sam screamed as the pain hit. Falling to his knees, Sam curled into a ball as wave after wave of pain racked his body. "You will accept me Sammy, or you will die…you have no other choice…now choose, I grow tired of this."_

_Suddenly Sam blinked as the pain stopped and the demon was gone. In the distance he heard a soft voice calling his name. He followed the voice, he wasn't sure how, but he knew that the demon had lost this round. As he moved towards the voice, he smiled as he heard his brother calling him…calling him back home._

Dean rushed to his brother's side and pulled his brother's body into his arms. "Sammy, you hear me…don't you give in. You can beat this bastard, just fight damn it!"

He felt Sam still in his arms, his breathing was becoming more even. "That's it Sam, I know you can do this. I'm here for you little brother. Just follow my voice and open those hazel eyes."

Dean smiled as he saw Sam open his eyes. "Dean…I didn't do it…please Dean." Sam's eyes were glazed with pain and fever.

"Shhh Sammy, I know. Remember, I'm the one who told you that you were too good for that bastard…how are you feeling?" Dean decided to change the subject, tamping down his own guilt and fears so that he would appear calm to Sam.

Sam turned his head and looked up into Dean's eyes. He blinked as he saw only concern reflected in them. "Why….why did you leave me Dean?" Sam had a hazy memory of Dean leaving and another voice that he couldn't place.

"I had to see if I could find a working phone Sam…that bitch blew out the tires on the Impala." Dean moved to lay Sam back down, noticing his brother wince with every movement. "I went to the cabin where you called me from before…but the phone was broken. I guess we are going to have to walk out of here."

Sam shook his head. "I can't walk Dean…go without me, bring back help"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to leave you here for that bitch to finish what she started. Don't worry Sam, we'll figure something out." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder.

"But first, I need to check your wounds and get you into some clean clothes. Do you think you can sit up for a moment if I help you to the chair over there? I want to change the sheets on this bed. Then you are going to take some pills and rest while Andy and I figure out how to get your ass out of here." Dean watched as Sam's eyes were beginning to close. "Ah, no Sam…you need to stay awake for just a few more minutes ok?"

Sam nodded, but as he tried to sit up he cried out in pain. "Sam, let me do the work. Andy can you come help me?"

Between the two of them, they managed to get Sam into the old stuffed chair that was in the room. Melissa coaxed Sam to drink some water and take the pills that Dean had given her while Andy and Dean quickly changed the bedding on the old bed.

"Dean! Melissa cried as Sam started to fall forward, unable to stay sitting up any longer.

Dean ran over and caught Sam. "Ok Sam, your bed is ready…let's get you more comfortable ok?"

Once again Dean and Andy managed to get Sam to the bed. But no matter which way Sam lay on the bed, it caused his body pain. He bit his lip trying to stop himself from moaning, but he couldn't help it. "Oh God Dean, I'm sorry…it hurts." Sam said softly as Dean tried to figure out some way for his brother to get comfortable. He decided that clothes right now would only cause Sam more pain, so he pulled a sheet up and a light blanket, hoping that it would hurt him less.

Dean sat next to Sam and using a wet towel, wiped the sweat from his brother's face. "I know Sam…the pain pills should kick in soon. Just breathe for me ok…breathe through the pain. I'm so sorry Sammy…this is all my fault." Dean said as his eyes welled with tears.

Sam could hear the pain in his brother's voice. He reached up with his hand and grabbed Dean's wrist. "Not your fault Dean…remember no matter what happens; this was not your fault…demon…always the demon." Sam's voice grew quiet as he finally fell into an uneasy sleep. The pain pills finally allowing him some respite from the pain.

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. His brother was always so willing to forgive, always looking for the good in everything. Dean couldn't understand why it made him such a target for evil. But he would do whatever he could to keep Sam safe. Moving carefully so as not to wake his sleeping brother, Dean walked over to the window and stared out into the night. "We need to figure out a way to get Sam out of here. I want to be moving by first light."

Dean turned to look at Andy. "Do you think you can help me carry Sam out of here? I'm thinking we can rig up a stretcher using the blankets I brought from the other cabin. I don't want to use a travois unless I have to…I would like to keep the bumping to a minimum."

Andy nodded. "Sure Dean…I'll help however I can."

Suddenly Dean felt himself thrown against the wall of the cabin, his head hitting hard enough to make his vision blur. Andy jumped and looked at Melissa whose eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry" She whispered as Andy felt himself also thrown. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, motionless.

"I don't think that you all are going anywhere." Trisha snarled as she entered the cabin.

TBC

Raven524: Now you know I couldn't just let them walk out of this one that easy. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. I wonder if Sam can convince Trisha to join their side? Hmmmm…guess I'll have to keep writing to find out. Don't forget to drop me a line!


	21. Chapter 21 Battling Minds

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

WARNING: This section contains a scene of non-consensual sex. It's not too graphic, but if that kind of thing bothers you…you should skip this chapter.

**Secrets**

**Chapter 21 – Battle of Minds**

Dean struggled to his feet, reaching for his gun, but once again he felt himself thrown against the wall. He could see Melissa struggling against her sister's mind control, but she could not do anything but obey.

Trisha moved into the room, her eyes blazing as she advanced on Dean. "So you thought you could kill me…well, I'm going to make you watch while I finish with your brother. Make sure you take notes, because I'm going to do the same to you when I'm finished with him."

Dean struggled, but he couldn't move from where Melissa had him pinned. He looked at the terrified young woman and begged. "Melissa, fight this!"

"You're wasting your breath Dean. She will always do my bidding. She has no choice; it's her punishment for failing me when I was young. She made me what I am today." Trisha moved to sit beside Sam. She pulled the blanket and sheet off Sam and smiled at the bandages that Dean had applied to the deeper wounds.

Dean looked at the crazed woman sitting next to his brother. "You had choices; don't blame your bad choices on your sister." Dean struggled as he watched Trisha run her hands down Sam's chest.

"My my…first we need to make sure that you can't get away again Sammy." Trisha moved to get rope and quickly tied Sam's arms and legs to the bed again. Grinning as she heard Sam moan in his sleep.

"You leave my brother alone you bitch…I'm going to kill you!" Dean yelled as he struggled. His eyes filling with tears as he saw Sam's eyes open and fill with terror.

"Well good morning sunshine…I hope you've had a nice nap. But you've been a really bad boy and need to be punished. The yellow eye man told me you rejected him yet again. No matter, we have plenty of time to help you change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind…you'll have to kill me." Sam whispered, swallowing as he felt her hands running over his body. Once again, he could only move so much from her wandering hands.

"It would be a shame to kill you…such a beautiful body. You're good enough to eat!" Trisha laughed as she felt Sam responding to her playful touches. She moved her head closer and nibbled on his neck, moving her hands over his chest and down to the waist of his boxers.

Sam bucked as he felt her violating him, tears flowing from his eyes as he looked towards his brother. "Get off of him you bitch…I swear to God, I will kill you!" Dean watched in horror as the woman moved to work on Sam's badly torn chest.

"You know Sammy…I have been looking to find someone like you; someone that could take the pain and still resist…just like I had to. You are one of the strongest men I've ever met Sammy, my equal in almost every way…but there is one area that you can't resist me…an area where I have all the power. Shall I show you Sammy?"

"Go to hell!" Sam said through gritted teeth as he felt her hot breath on his neck. Trisha laughed as she nibbled on his ear, biting it with her teeth and smiling at she heard him gasp.

"Mmmm…I can feel you responding Sam…you can't resist me. Let's get rid of these bandages shall we?" Trisha moved her mouth over the first bandage, grabbing the edge between her teeth and ripping it off as she ran her nails down Sam's sides. "Pleasure and pain Sam, two sides to the same coin…which side do you prefer hmmm?"

"Argh….stop it please!" Sam cried as the pain from her pulling off the bandages became almost unbearable. But Trisha continued until all the bandages were removed on his chest and Sam's wounds were bleeding again.

Dean felt his eyes well with tears as he watched his brother's torture and humiliation. He looked to Melissa and once more tried to reach her. "Melissa, please…you have to fight her!"

Trisha raised her head from Sam and smiled, as she replied. "You waste your breath Dean…but don't worry; when I finish with Sam…you'll be next. I'm sure we can have some fun!"

"In your dreams sweetheart…too bad you can't get it the old fashioned way." Dean taunted trying to distract her from his brother.

Trisha just smiled. "Don't worry Dean; I'll get to you soon. But first, I think I want to go for a little ride." Trisha smiled as she moved to straddle Sam's hips. Sam groaned from the pain that her added weight caused to his battered body. He turned his head as she leaned forward. But she grabbed him by the hair and forced him to face her. Sam pulled in a sharp breath…he could swear he saw her eyes tinged with yellow as she placed her lips against his.

Melissa watched in horror as her sister began to ravage Sam. The tears were falling from her eyes but she was helpless. She thought about Andy's plan and hoped that once he woke, they'd be able to do it…but she decided that she would amend it slightly. She just hoped that Andy would understand. She saw Andy moving slightly out of the corner of her eye. It would have to be perfect timing or else Trisha would be able to avoid it.

Andy woke to the sound of Sam's moans and Dean's anguished screams. He blinked, but was careful not to move too much. He knew that he would only have one chance to put his plan in motion. He saw Melissa looking at him, hope in her eyes as she realized that he was awake. He winked as he gathered himself, ready to run for the rope as soon as Melissa had immobilized Trisha.

Sam felt sick, his body betraying him even as the pain in his body escalated to new heights. He wasn't sure how much more he could take…he saw the horror in his brother's eyes and realized that if he gave in, Dean would blame himself for whatever happened. He had to be strong and endure it…for Dean's sake.

Trisha sat up and threw here head back, loving the power she had over them all. She could feel the yellow eyes man smiling, preparing for another attack. But then she heard a sound and began to turn….

"NOW MELISSA!" Andy yelled "You are not to listen to your sister, you are free of her control" Andy jumped up and moved to get the rope. But before he could get across the room he saw a large knife sail through the air and hit Trisha in the heart. Trisha gasped and reached for the knife, as the life left her eyes, she looked at her sister. "Melissa"

Dean had fallen to the ground as soon as Andy yelled, he rolled to his feet and was heading for his gun when he saw the knife fly past him and hit Trisha. He turned and saw the horror in Melissa's eyes as she hit her mark. He moved to catch the young woman as she fell forward. "Melissa!" Dean cried as he lowered her to the ground.

"I killed her…I killed my sister!" Melissa sobbed

Dean turned and saw the knife pulled from Trisha and head in his direction. "Stop Melissa!"

Melissa shoved Dean off and stood as the knife headed for her heart. But at the last moment, Andy shoved her. The knife embedded itself in Melissa's shoulder. "Melissa, Stop!" Andy commanded. He hated to do it to her, but he couldn't let her kill herself.

Dean stared at Melissa and Andy…both siblings who had to kill their brother or sister. He could see the anguish in Melissa's eyes mirrored in Andy's as they both looked at each other.

"You will get through this Melissa…I'll help you." Andy said quietly. "I know how it feels, believe me. But you did what you had to do to save an innocent life." Andy held Melissa as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked up at Dean and spoke quietly. "Dean, can you help her…can you get the knife out of her shoulder?"

Dean continued to stare for a moment, fear showing in his eyes for a moment before the wall was back in place. "Use one of the blankets Andy and lay her on it. I'll get the first aid kit."

Dean first moved over to Sam and quickly untied the ropes that were holding his brother to the bed. He noticed that Sam was refusing to meet his eyes. "Sammy, are you ok?"

Sam's breathing hitched in his throat as he struggled to roll onto his side. "Dean…please…help me…I think I'm going to…Oh God" Sam couldn't stop as the convulsions hit. Dean seeing the problem helped Sam roll to the edge of the bed, holding his shoulders as the spasms continue long after Sam's stomach was empty. "Easy there Sam…you know this wasn't your fault right? You have nothing to be ashamed of…you beat her Sam and you beat that bastard!"

Sam sighed, tears flowing from his eyes as he tried to get the pain back under control. "I know Dean, it's just…God, another one is dead." Sam looked up at Dean and Dean sighed as he saw the anguish in his brother's eyes. "Sam, there is nothing you could have done…I know you tried, but we can't save everyone."

Sam sighed and lay back on the bed, his eyes closing as he gave into the darkness. Dean sighed as he rose and headed over to help Melissa. "Well, things are looking up." Dean smiled as he saw Andy's questioning gaze. "We don't have to carry them out of here…we have Trisha's BMW."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I hope this wasn't too graphic…but felt it was needed. Now Dean can get Sam some help, but will it be that easy? Hmmmmm…guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks again for all the reviews! You are all wonderful!


	22. Chapter 22 Battered Souls

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 22 – Battered Souls**

Dean sat in the back seat with Sam leaning against him. Andy was driving with a barely conscious Melissa in the passenger seat of Trisha's BMW. Dean could feel the tremors in his brother's body as Sam's fever continued to climb. Dean had done his best to re-dress his brother's wounds, but he knew that if they didn't get him to a hospital soon, his brother would die.

"Floor it Andy!" Dean said again as he felt Sam begin to moan again in his arms. His brother had not woken since Dean had freed him from the ropes that held him. He was worried about Sam's state of mind. He knew that Sam would be upset that Trisha had been killed. That added to the torture he had endured and the attacks by the yellow eyed demon had to have some impact on his brother.

"I'm going as fast as I can Dean…we should be there within the next hour." Andy said as he glanced at Melissa. She like Sam had been silent and refused to talk to either him or Dean. She stared out the window with a glazed look in her eyes. Andy was afraid she was shutting down and didn't know how to reach her.

"Dean, I'm worried about Melissa…she's been through so much." Andy said speaking his fears out loud.

"I know Andy, but all we can do is try to be there for her. Did she tell you if her family was still living?" Dean wrapped the blanket that they had placed on Sam tighter around his brother as Sam began to toss in his arms.

"No, she only talked about her sister. I got the impression it was just her and her sister…Oh man, just like me." Andy had tried not to think about what had happened after he shot his brother. He had dealt with it, partially because he knew that if he hadn't done it his girlfriend, Dean and Sam would now be dead. But he didn't know his brother that well. Melissa knew her sister and yet she had managed to find the strength to kill her before she could kill them.

Dean shook his head. He really didn't want to think about it either. Two siblings, each with one of them going dark side and the other having to kill them. It was too close to home for Dean's comfort. He looked down at Sam in his arms and blinked back the tears. Sam would be different…he would make sure of it. "Hold on Sammy, we will be there soon I promise." Dean soothed as he tried to calm Sam down.

Sam couldn't hear his brother; he couldn't hear anything but the voice of the yellow eyed demon as it tormented him.

"_You know that you can't save them Sammy…any more than you can save yourself."_

"_You're not here, you're not real." Sam said as he turned from the demon._

"_Physically, no…I must admit I lost my ability to affect your physical body with the death of Trisha…but I can still reach you Sammy. The connection has been made."_

"_Just talk…that's all you can do huh?" Sam turned to look at the demon that had destroyed his life._

"_That's not important…you can't escape your destiny Sammy…your father knew it, your brother knows it. Either you serve me or you will be killed and it won't be by my hand Sammy…it will be by your brother or if he's not strong enough, another hunter."_

"_What do you mean?" Sam asked_

"_You're officially considered Supernatural now Sammy…you have a connection to me that you can no longer deny. That in itself is enough for some hunters to kill you. They fear you Sammy and because of that fear, they will kill you. So you see, better the demon you know than the demon you don't" The demon laughed at his own joke._

_Sam shook his head. "No, you're lying…demons always lie."_

"_What do I have to lose Sammy, either you will turn or you will be killed. I prefer to have you on my side, with your powers you would be a God among men."_

_Sam was confused, how could visions make him powerful?_

_The demon laughed. "Boy, you have only scratched the surface. You have other abilities…abilities that if channeled correctly can make you a strong warrior in my army. The war is coming Sam…you can't stop it. No one can. And in the end, we will be walking on the earth and mankind will be our slaves."_

_Sam turned, allowing the hatred he felt for the demon to show in his eyes. "Not if Dean and I have anything to say about it…now leave me alone. I'm tired of your lies."_

_The demon sensed his time to persuade Sam was gone. "Remember Sam, you are now the hunted. All I have to do is sit back and wait…either me or your own kind. You will never be free."_

Sam shuddered as he felt the demon leaving his mind. He once again let himself fall into the darkness of his mind. The only place he truly felt at peace.

Dean felt the change in Sam, he felt his brother slipping away from him. "Sammy…don't you do this. You can't leave me…you have to fight this Sammy." Dean sighed with relief as he saw the Emergency Room sign. Before the car stopped, Dean had jumped from the car and was running in to get Sam help. As he watched his brother being loaded onto a gurney and taken away from him, he quickly grabbed Sam's hand one more time, afraid to let go. "Sammy, you have to be strong do you hear me…come back to me Sam…please!" Dean placed his head against his brother's warm forehead as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

That had been over 2 hours ago and Dean still hadn't heard from the doctor. Andy was sitting beside him as both waited to hear on Melissa and Sam. The doctor had come out to explain that Melissa was going in for surgery, but felt the young woman would be fine. But there had been no work on Sam.

Dean stood and began to pace once again as he ran his hand through his hair. Both Melissa and Andy had killed their sibling. Both of their siblings had gone dark side after being visited by the demon in their dreams. Dean sighed. At least Sam hadn't been visited by the yellow eyed demon…at least as far as he knew. The fear that he might have to kill Sam once again ate away at him. He knew that Sam wouldn't blame him should the time come; in fact he knew that Sam would rather be dead than become a soldier for the demon. He had practically begged him to do the same when he thought he had that freaky demon virus.

But Dean wasn't sure he could do it. Could he kill his little brother? Hell, when Sam had the gun on his father…Dean couldn't let his brother do it…he couldn't let him kill his father, even if it meant the end of the yellow eyed demon. When it came to Sam, Dean knew that he had to save him or risk losing himself. Dean slammed his fist into the wall by the vending machine. Since when did he and Sam have to be the sacrificial lambs…if Sam survived this…he would take them away somewhere…somewhere that Sam would be safe.

Dean jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "The doctor is here Dean." Andy said quietly motioning with his head towards the other side of the room. Dean moved slowly, part of him afraid to hear what the doctor had to say and the other part impatient to get to Sam. "Ok Doc, how is he?"

The Doctor smiled slightly. "I have to say, I've never seen such extensive injuries in a live person…or dead person either…care to tell me what happened?"

Dean shook his head. "Look, like I told the cops…my brother was abducted by this crazy serial killer chick…you know the one that has been killing the young men around here. We managed to find him before she could finish the job…end of story…now tell me…how is my brother?"

The Doctor backed up slightly at the anger he saw in the cold green eyes of the man standing in front of him. "He'll be fine…eventually. Right now we have him sedated to help with the pain. We've cleaned the wounds and repaired the damage to his leg from the bullet wound. Several of the wounds were infected, but I think we've managed to get that under control. We are giving him antibiotics and fluids…he was very dehydrated from the fever."

"How long before he can leave here?" Dean asked as he digested the news. His brother was going to live and he was going to make sure that he stayed that way.

"He needs to stay here until his fever breaks…I'm guessing that if he doesn't have any other complications, he can go home in the next 48 hours…you can go see him now if you want, but keep in mind, we have sedated him to help him with the pain from his wounds. I'll stop by later to see how he's doing."

Andy stepped forward. "Is there any word on Melissa?"

"Are you family?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, we are her cousins" Dean interjected before Andy could answer.

"Oh, ok…well she's out of surgery and in recovery right now. She'll be on the same floor as Sam; I'll have one of the nurses let you know when you can go see her. She came through fine, although I was a little concerned at her health in general. She is severely malnourished…but I see no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery. In fact, depending on how well she does, she too may be able to leave within the next 48 hours."

Andy smiled. "Thanks Doctor…Dean, are you ready to go see Sam?"

Dean looked at Andy and smiled for the first time all day. "Come on Obi Wan...time to check on grasshopper."

Andy laughed. "Ah Dean…only you could mix Kung Fu with Star Wars…"

Dean just smirked as he headed for the elevator. "And I'm just warming up!"

Andy groaned "Man, I think this is going to be a long night!" as he followed Dean to the elevator.

TBC

Raven524: Bet you all thought it was over didn't ya…well not quite. Hope you are still enjoying the story…Thanks again to all of you who are reviewing. I am trying to respond, but the darn site has been giving me problems for some reason. So if you don't hear from me…please accept my heartfelt thanks for all your support…it really means a lot to me.


	23. Chapter 23 Passages

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 23– Passages**

Dean stood and stretched his tired muscles as he moved to look out the window. It had been 24 hours since Sam had last opened his eyes. The Doctor had assured Dean that Sam would wake up any time, his body was just resting. But Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. He knew Sam better than anyone and he knew that unless he could talk to Sam, his brother was still in danger.

"Hey Dean" Andy walking in with two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Dean as he moved to sit in the other chair in the room.

"Thanks…how's Melissa?" Dean took a sip of the coffee and sighed as the caffeine began to kick in.

"Not good Dean. She's almost catatonic…they are talking about sending her to a psych ward Dean." Andy swallowed and looked down at the floor. He felt responsible; after all it was his plan.

"Andy, this isn't your fault. She was in bad shape before you even met her." Dean looked at Sam and wondered if his brother would be in similar shape. Pushing that thought away he looked again at Andy.

"When Sam wakes up, maybe he can reach her. He's good at that kind of thing…I remember once we were on this hunt. We needed to get into this house but the old lady refused to let us in. Even though she was terrified of what was happening, she insisted that we just leave her alone. Sam talked to her for about five minutes and the next thing I knew she had us in for Tea and cookies."

"What did he say to her?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, but after that he had the woman eating out of his hands. Sam has this way about him, people trust him you know." Dean looked at his brother once again wondering how someone who could be so gentle could ever turn evil.

"Actually, I do know. When I met Sam, even though he was accusing me of killing people, there was something about him…I wasn't afraid of him." Andy turned to look at Sam and shook his head at the damage that had been done to him. Sam had bandages across his whole upper body and on both thighs. His feet were encased in bandages as well. The doctors had spent a great deal of time getting the slivers of glass out of the bottom of his feet. In a way he was glad Sam was unconscious, when he woke up, he was going to be in a lot of pain.

Dean moved closer to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved Sam's bangs off his brother's forehead and sighed. "You know Sam, if you don't wake up soon. I just might have to borrow a pair of scissors and cut this hair for you. You know, I heard that the Mohawk is back in style…what do you think?"

Dean sighed as he patted Sam on the shoulder. "It's ok Sam; I'll be here when you wake up. But you better make it soon. You know how I hate hospitals."

_Sam had been sitting in the same spot for what seemed like forever. It was a beautiful place, peaceful. The lake was so clear and the sky, not a single cloud. Sam breathed in the scent of the trees around him and realized that for the first time in a long time, he wasn't afraid. _

"_Sammy, you can't stay here." A soft voice called to him._

"_Why not? All I do is cause people pain. The demon is right, I can't save anyone and I can't save myself. If I stay here, he can't get me and Dean won't have to follow through with his promise to Dad." Sam had been thinking about it for a while. He knew instinctively that this wasn't real; it was some place that his mind had created for him to rest. The trouble was, he really didn't want to leave._

"_Sammy, I'm sorry" The voice said again._

_Sam turned as he recognized the words, the same words that had been spoken to him by his mother at their old house in Lawrence. "Mom? But Missouri said you were destroyed."_

_Sam watched as the shape of his mother materialized beside him. She pulled him into her arms, letting his head rest against her shoulder as she slowly stroked Sam's back. "I remember when you were a baby Sammy…always so full of life and curiosity. As soon as you learned to talk, the questions started. You drove your Dad and your brother crazy with them. But you need to keep asking those questions Sam. The answers you are looking for can't be found here."_

"_You said you were sorry…sorry for what?" Sam asked as he looked into his mother's eyes. He could see the sadness reflected in them._

"_When the demon had me on the ceiling, he told me he had plans for you Sammy. He said you would be the strongest one yet. His children, his soldiers in the war to end all wars; I tried to fight Sammy, I tried to save you. In that moment, I realized that your fate was tied to the demon and there was nothing I could do to help you. I failed to keep you safe." _

"_There was nothing you could have done Mom…Oh God, what if I can't stop it…what if I turn into a monster." Sam felt the tears falling from his eyes as he gazed into his mother's moist eyes._

"_Sam, you have to remember one thing…this is very important. The demon will keep trying to test you, to shake you, to destroy any good that resides within you. But he can't make you his unless you allow it. You need to stay strong; you need to listen to your brother Dean and you need to accept what you have been given. Dean is the key Sam, do you hear me. Don't shut him out; he will be your salvation."_

_Sam watched as his mother stood. She looked out towards the lake and sighed. "It really is beautiful here Sam, only someone with a pure spirit can create this kind of beauty. Tell your brother I'm proud of him and I miss him. Now you must return. There is another who needs you, needs your strength."_

"_Mom, don't go! Please, if it's my choice, why did Dad say Dean would have to kill me? You have to tell me what is going to happen…please!" _

"_I can't Sam…the future is always in motion and changing. Your Dad did a good job preparing both of you for what may come, use what he taught you, keep your brother close. Your father was preparing Dean in case." _

_Sam watched as his mother's figure began to disappear into the sunlight. "In case of what Mom?"_

"_In case you make the wrong choice Sam."_

_Sam blinked as his mother disappeared. He could hear a soft murmur in the wind, a familiar voice that seemed to call to him. He stood and looked at the peaceful surroundings one last time before he followed the familiar voice…"_

"Dean?" Sam whispered, his throat was so dry he could barely get the words out.

"Sammy! Thank God. What are you trying to do to me? I swear, next time you decide to sleep this long, I'm going to leave your ass, you hear me." Dean smiled as he watched his brother's eyes blink in confusion. He held Sam's shoulders up and brought a glass to Sam's lips.

"Take it easy Sam, not too much." Dean pulled the glass away and gently let Sam lay back down on the bed.

"How long Dean?" Sam asked his voice a little stronger.

"Over 24 hours Sam. Your fever broke early this morning, so the doctor says you can go home tomorrow." Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to close again. He knew that the sedatives were still in his brother's system. "Go ahead and get some more sleep Sam…they've given you something to help with the pain."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Dean…Mom said to tell you…tell you she was proud of you." Sam's eyes slid shut as Dean blinked. He swallowed and looked away for a moment, unwilling to let Andy see how much that statement had affected him. A moment later he looked back at Sam and squeezed his brother's hand.

"I'm sure she's proud of you too Sammy, we all are."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Melissa tossed on the bed in the next room. _"Hello Melissa, bet you thought that you had gotten rid of me."_

"_NO! You made my sister into a monster. I told you I wouldn't do what you wanted and I still won't"_

"_You know what you have done don't you? You have sent your sister to me. She's here with me now, suffering because of you. You killed all those men, you even killed your own sister…now who is the monster?" The demon whispered._

"_No, she would have killed them. I had to stop her. I heard Sam talking to Trisha, you are evil and you are the one who made her into a monster."_

"_It was her choice Melissa, just as it will be your choice. I can sense your guilt. You know that I am right; you don't deserve to be saved. Follow me and I can make the pain go away. You've already done the hard part. You've killed. The next one will be easier, I promise."_

_Melissa nodded, he was right. She didn't deserve to be saved. She had been the one who killed all those men. She should have stopped it a long time ago. "You may be right…but I won't let you take over…there is another way."_

Melissa opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room. She slowly removed the IV and stood on unsteady legs. Moving quietly she got dressed and left the room. No one noticed as the quiet woman left the hospital.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, here is the next bit of angst. I hope that you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think…remember, I really enjoy hearing from you all.


	24. Chapter 24 Missing

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 24– Missing**

Dean had been sitting watching Sam sleep. He knew that he would have to take care of Sam for a while, his brother was in pretty bad shape physically and he figured that Sam would need him to help him with the dreams that were sure to come. He still couldn't believe that his brother would ever turn evil. There was too much good in his brother to be overcome by the evil that was following him.

Dean sighed as he stood to look out the window. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It should have been easier once he told Sam the secret…but now, it just meant that Sam knew he was being watched. And then you add in these psychic powers…how was he supposed to keep Sammy safe against them? He had shot Sam because that bitch was able to get into his head. What would keep the next one from forcing him to do something even worse.

Dean turned as he heard Andy burst into the room. "Dean…Melissa…she's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone…you told me she was catatonic just a few hours ago…" Dean walked towards Andy and motioned him to follow him into the hallway. He didn't want to wake Sam.

"I'm telling you she is gone…her clothes are gone. We have to find her Dean. I'm afraid of what she might do…the doctors said she was suffering from severe depression." Andy paced the hallway, he felt responsible for Melissa.

"Dude, calm down. I'm sure that she couldn't get far. Why don't you check around the hospital, I'll give Missouri a call and see if she can come and sit with Sam, then we can continue the search. You have my cell phone right…call if you find her." Dean looked back in the room. He would love to join the search right now, but he couldn't leave Sam alone, unprotected.

"Ok Dean…I'll search around here and you said you had her address, give it to me and I'll search there as well. I'll keep in touch." Andy quickly jotted down the address and turned to leave. He felt Dean pull him back.

"Andy, you need to be careful. If the demon got to her, she could be dangerous." Dean was worried that maybe the demon was behind her disappearance.

"She won't hurt me Dean…I know it." Andy stated as he turned to leave. He just hoped he was right.

Dean turned to enter Sam's room. He saw his brother's eyes were open, the question in them letting him know that Sam had heard some of the conversation. "Hey Sam, you thirsty?" Dean tried to avoid the conversation.

"She ran away Dean…we have to find her before it's too late…we have to save her Dean." Sam said softly.

"We will Sammy, once I get you situated at a hotel tomorrow, I'll help them search. But right now you need to get some more rest Sam." Dean saw the frustration in his brother's eyes. "Sam, there is nothing you can do right now…but you'll have to stay here longer if you don't get some rest."

"Dean, I can rest at the hotel just as well as here and you know it. Now get the forms and let's get out of here." Sam began to try to sit up. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he felt that they didn't have much time to get to Melissa.

Dean sighed, he knew that if he didn't help Sam get out, his stubborn brother would do it on his own. Maybe it would be better to get him to the hotel, maybe Missouri can help knock some sense into Sam while he helped Andy look for Melissa. "Ok Sam, just stay here and rest. I'll see what I can do."

Sam watched as Dean left the room. He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to fall back weakly onto the bed. He knew that he wasn't in any shape to go after Melissa. But his mother had told him that someone needed him…he figured that someone was Melissa. He had to believe that he could save her; otherwise he would lose the battle before it even started. He had to save as many of them as he could, then maybe he could avoid whatever the demon had planned for him.

"Ok Sam, the doctor just wants to take a quick look at you and then we are out of here. Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean was worried about the paleness of his brother's face.

"I'm fine Dean…just get me out of here ok?" Sam once again tried to sit up, this time Dean was there to help him. He looked as he saw the doctor enter the room.

"Mr. Carson, I really advise against your leaving this soon. You should stay on the IV until the morning to make sure that you are hydrated and have gotten the full effect of the antibiotics. Your body needs to rest."

"That's fine Doc, but I will feel better once I'm at home. I just….I just…want to be with my family." Sam looked at the doctor who nodded. Dean hid his smirk as he watched Sam work his magic on the doctor.

The doctor turned to Dean. "I'm going to give you a prescription for some oral antibiotics and some strong pain killers. They are going to knock your brother out, but as I said, his body needs time to recover. I'll leave direction on the additional care he will need and will also make arrangements for you to rent a wheel chair."

"I'm fine…I don't need a wheel chair!" Sam started to object.

"Now Sammy, if you want out of here you need to promise to follow the doctor's orders. Besides, your feet were torn up pretty bad and you're a little big for me to be carrying around…so humor me and let the doctor order a wheel chair for you ok?" Dean patted Sam on the shoulder.

A half hour later, Dean sighed as he looked at his brother sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. He could tell that the effort had exhausted Sam and wondered again if it would have been better to leave him at the hospital. "Sammy, you ok there?"

Sam turned his head slowly, his glazed eyes seeking his brother's as he sighed. "Yeah…any word from Andy yet? Sam was having trouble keeping his eyes open, the drugs in his system making him feel so disconnected from everything. But he fought the drugs; he knew that he had to save Melissa.

Dean shook his head. "No Sammy, not yet. I'm going to go help look as soon as I get you to the hotel. Missouri will help you until I get back. Don't worry Sam, we'll find her. But, you have to accept that she may….well, she may have done something already." Dean was worried about Sam. He seemed focused on saving this woman and if he couldn't, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"We have to save her Dean…we have to." Sam's eyes closed as he finally lost the battle with the drugs.

Dean sighed and continued to the hotel. As he pulled up in front of the door to their room, Missouri was already on her way out the door. "How's he doing Dean?" Missouri asked as she helped Dean get the wheel chair from the trunk of the car.

"I'm not sure Missouri…he's seems focused on helping Melissa. I don't know what he'll do if she doesn't make it." Dean stopped to run a hand through his hair, looking at Missouri and letting her see his concern before slipping his mask back in place.

"Ok Sammy, time to wake up for a minute. I need to get you into your personal chariot here." Dean watched as Sam opened his eyes, but it was clear that Sam had no idea what was going on.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, unsure why he felt so funny. "Dean, I feel funny…where are we?" Sam slurred.

Dean reached in and gently turned Sam so that his legs were outside the car, then reaching in he lifted Sam as gently as he could, but he didn't miss the hiss from Sam's lips as his sore feet hit the ground. "Hold on Sam, I'll have you inside and in bed in just a moment." Dean hated that Sam was in pain, he would have traded places in a moment if he thought he could. He jumped as he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Dean…it's ok…not your fault…I'm…ok" Sam whispered, trying to keep his head from falling forward. He had felt the tension in Dean's body and knew that his brother was blaming himself.

"I know Sam…I just…I just wish I had been able to resist her Jedi mind tricks. Come on, let's get you inside." Dean quickly pushed the wheel chair into the room and soon had Sam lying on the bed furthest from the door. He returned a moment later with Sam's bag and the bag of drugs that he had picked up at the hospital pharmacy.

"Missouri, here are the drugs and the directions. I know that Sam isn't going to want to take the pain pills, but without them…can you just try to get him to take them?" Dean kept rattling off the directions as if talking would keep the emotions that had been building up bottled up. But Missouri wasn't fooled.

"Dean, it will be ok…all of it…do you understand me? Your brother will be fine." Missouri placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"But what if he can't…I mean…Oh God Missouri, they both had to kill their siblings…what if I have to kill Sam?"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay guys, but work and a bad cold have kept me away from this story. Hopefully, the cold will pass on soon and I can back to this story on a more regular basis. I hope you all are still enjoying it…remember, reviews are better than chicken soup for an ailing writer…so push that button and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25 Searching for Melissa

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 25– Search for Melissa**

"_Dean, it will be ok…all of it…do you understand me? Your brother will be fine." Missouri placed a hand on Dean's shoulder._

"_But what if he can't…I mean…Oh God Missouri, they both had to kill their siblings…what if I have to kill Sam?"_

Missouri shook her head. The truth was, she couldn't guarantee that Dean wouldn't have to kill his brother. "I wish I could tell you that you don't' have to worry about that, but you don't want me to lie to you."

Dean smiled remembering a time when Missouri had told him that she told people what they wanted to hear. He was glad that she respecting him enough no to do that to him. "Your right Missouri, the time for secrets and lies is long past. I just don't understand why Dad never told us…why the cryptic death bed message that basically doesn't tell me what to expect?"

"Dean honey, I don't think your father had all the answers. He just knew that the demon had your brother in his sights and he knew that things were ramping up for some kind of war. He was afraid that your brother was going to be forced to make the wrong choice, that's why he trained both of you the way he did."

Dean shook his head. "But trained us for what Missouri…trained me so that I could hunt down my own brother and kill him?"

"No Dean, he trained you so that you could save him. If anyone can save that boy, it will be you Dean." Missouri smiled.

"Yeah, well a lot of good I did him this time…that woman was able to use her Jedi mind tricks on me…because of me, Sam was hurt. How can I fight against that Missouri?" Dean looked at Sam as he groaned in his sleep. He moved to the bed and gently caressed Sam's head, smiling as Sam quieted at his touch.

"Seems to me that Sam doesn't need someone with special powers to help him Dean…he has you and that's all he needs. As to the rest…you all are up against things every day that have abilities that are stronger than yours and yet somehow you manage to defeat them…Poltergeists, Spirits, Vampires, Shape shifters…each with powers that any normal person would have been unable to stand up against. Why is this any different Dean?" Missouri pulled a chair up closer to Sam's bed as she waited for Dean to answer.

"I hear what you're saying Missouri, but it doesn't make me feel any better. Sam's lying here hurt because I wasn't strong enough.."

"Boy I'm really losing patience with you…listen to me…you are the one who found Andy…you are the one who figured out where Sam was being held…you are the one who got your brother out of there and you are the one who will help this boy heal. Now I suggest you stop feeling sorry for your sorry self and start figuring out where that poor girl has gone." Missouri crossed her arms over her chest and dared Dean to argue with her further.

Dean smiled slightly and pulled out his cell phone. "Andy are you still at the apartment? Good, stay there, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Dean hung up his phone and looked at Missouri. "Take care of him for me…I'll call if we find anything."

Missouri nodded as she watched Dean head out the door. She looked at Sam and sighed. She could feel the turmoil beneath the surface. "One down, one to go." She sighed as she settled in to wait for Sam to wake up.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Melissa sat on the park bench and watched the dawn slowly coming as the birds began to sing in the trees and the first jogger ran by her on the path. She had managed to make it to the small park before her energy gave out. Her shoulder was hurting and her body was cold, but yet her mind wouldn't let her rest.

She kept replaying her life over and over in her head. What if she had fought her father harder, what if she had never introduced Trisha to Gordon, what if she had been stronger and able to resist her sister's powers and what if she had simply refused to do what Trisha had ordered her to do? In the end, she came to the same conclusion. She was responsible for her sister's death…not the recent death, but the slow death that began the night her father kicked her sister out of the house.

"Oh God Trisha, I don't know if you can hear me…but I'm so sorry. " Melissa wiped at the ever flowing tears that seemed to run down her face. She decided that she needed to find a place to rest, and then to plan. As she took note of her surroundings, she remembered that Gordon's old place was not far from here. Getting to her feet, she began to head to the old warehouse building that Gordon had called home.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Dean?" Sam whispered, coughing at the dryness in his throat. "Dean?" He tried again, worried when his brother's face didn't immediately appear in his vision.

He jumped as he felt a soft hand pat him on the shoulder. "It's ok Sam; Dean went out to help look for Melissa. Now I need you to sit up so I can get some of this nice warm chicken broth down you. Then you're going to drink some of this sport drink…it has extra stuff that your body needs to heal, that is unless you prefer some of my tea?"

Sam grimaced at the thought of Missouri's tea. "No, the sports drink is fine…but ah…I need to…uhm." Sam was embarrassed to ask for help to the bathroom. Maybe he could wait. But before he could get any further with his thoughts, Missouri had the wheel chair beside the bed.

"Ok Sam, this is how we do this. You sit up and we get you as close to the chair as we can. See the arm comes off so you can just slide over from the bed to the chair." Missouri saw Sam blush but continued to help him move so that he could sit in the chair. "Good, now I'll just wheel you over to the bathroom…Do you think you can manage?"

Sam wasn't sure, but he did know he would give it a good try before letting Missouri help him do what needed to be done. He turned a shade redder as he heard Missouri chuckle. "Boy, you don't have anything I haven't seen before…now if you need help…you call."

Missouri decided that while Sam was occupied, she'd get Sam's medication ready. She knew that getting Sam to take the pain medication was going to be tough, but she could already see the pain building in his eyes as he transferred to the chair. As she finished setting the table, she heard Sam call from the bathroom. "Ah…Missouri…can you uhm…open the door."

Missouri opened the door and smiled. "Hard to open the door from that side huh? Well come on over to the table, you may as well eat and take your medicine before we get you back into bed."

Sam wheeled over to the table; he shook his head as he saw the pain pills lying next to the sports drink. "Missouri, I'll just take some pain pills from our supply…they don't make me as tired."

"You'll do no such thing Samuel Winchester. Now your brother put you in my care and I'm going to make sure that when he comes back, you are right where you should be. In bed resting…but if you don't want to do that, I can always have you hauled back to the hospital." Missouri watched as Sam gave her a dirty look.

"Keep it up Samuel…I didn't take that kinda thing from your Daddy and I certainly am not going to take it from you! Now eat and take your pills."

"Fine, but I also want my laptop…I need to start researching to see if we can figure out where she might have gone." Sam started to eat the soup and had to admit it tasted pretty good. He had forgotten that he hadn't eaten for a few days. He smiled as Missouri went to get Sam's computer from the bag that was lying beside the door.

"Here you go Sam, but only for a short while. Then you get some rest…no arguments!" Missouri smiled as Sam gulped down the sports drink and asked her for another one as he started to type on the computer. Missouri handed him the drink and nodded at the pills that Sam had yet to take.

"Ok, Ok…jeez and I thought Dean was bad!" Sam swallowed the pills and once again started to do research on Melissa and Trisha. There had to be some place that Melissa would go to feel safe. He didn't think it would be the condo; it probably had too many bad memories. After an hour of searching, he had still come up empty handed.

As his head started to fall to his chest, he felt the chair being pulled towards the bed. He didn't argue as Missouri helped him into the bed and pulled the covers up. "Don't worry Sam; if anyone can find Melissa…it will be you and your brother. You just rest…"

Sam nodded as he closed his eyes, letting the drugs finally win. As he drifted further into the darkness, he jerked as he saw a man with yellow eyes approaching him_. "What are you doing here?" Sam said angrily._

"_I thought you and I would have another chat Sammy, after all. We both want the same thing; we want to find Melissa before she does something drastic. You realize that right this moment she is planning to kill herself."_

_Sam shook his head. "You're lying…why would you want me to know that?"_

"_Because Sammy, if she does, then neither of us wins. I'm betting that she will come with me willingly…but I need more time to convince her. So here's the deal…I tell you where to find her and you save her…for now."_

_Sam stared at the demon, trying to decide what the catch was. "I don't make deals with demons, Dean and I will find her on our own."_

"_Your father seemed to be ok with making a deal…and I kept up my end of the bargain. There is no catch to this deal Sammy…I would just hate to see all that wonderful talent go to waste." The demon laughed as Sam turned his back._

"_Go to hell!" Sam said as he started to close his mind to the demon. _

"_I'm already there Sammy…by the way, your Daddy says hello! But if you change your mind, you might want to look up Melissa's ex-boyfriend…I believe his name was Gordon Chandler. Oh and Sam…there isn't much more time…so you might want to wake up…unless of course, you don't care that she is almost ready to take the final leap." The yellow eyed demon laughed as he disappeared from Sam's mind._

Missouri frowned as she watched Sam begin to toss on the bed. She wanted to read Sam, but she would never do that without his permission, so she resorted to trying to calm him. "It's ok Sam, you're safe."

Sam's eyes snapped open, his breathing hitching in his chest as he stared at Missouri. "Oh my God, he's in my head Missouri…It's started…just like the others…Dean…he needs to end it now before it's too late!"

TBC

Raven524: As promised. Here is the next update. I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews that I have received. And thanks to all of you who are reading. I really appreciate you all…hugs and my sincerest thanks!


	26. Chapter 26 The Great Escape

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 26– The Great Escape**

_Sam's eyes snapped open, his breathing hitching in his chest as he stared at Missouri. "Oh my God, he's in my head Missouri…It's started…just like the others…Dean…he needs to end it now before it's too late!"_

Missouri stepped back from Sam for a moment, but soon recovered. "Sam what do you mean, he's in your head?" She wasn't sure if it meant that Sam was possessed, but she would do what she had to if necessary.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Missouri, the yellow eyed demon…he came to me again in my dreams…I thought with Trisha gone, it would stop, but it hasn't."

Missouri breathed a sigh of relief, but just in case she leaned forward and spoke quietly. "Cristo!"

Sam blinked but shook his head. "No Missouri, I'm not possessed, really…but his is how it started with the other psychics who were turned…the yellow eyed demon came to them in their dreams…I heard Weber telling Andy, the yellow eyed demon convinced him that what he was doing was right." Sam moved to get out of bed. He had to do something now before it was too late. He gasped at the pain from his body as he tried to move to the edge of the bed.

"Samuel Winchester, listen to me…you are not going anywhere." Missouri gently pushed Sam back onto the bed. As he struggled against her, she realized how weak Sam was when she could easily hold him on the bed. He struggled a few more moments, but finally gave in, his eyes closing as the pain and exhaustion threatened to drag him under.

Missouri patted Sam on the shoulder and sat back. She didn't like the way Sam was breathing and the faint sheen of sweat that appeared on his face. Leaning forward, she felt the fever building in Sam. "Oh Sammy, you just don't get a break do you." Missouri stood and grabbed the ice bucket. She would have to go and get some ice to cool Sam down. "Hang in there Sam, I'll be right back." Missouri carefully locked the door and checked around to make sure that there was no one in sight before she moved quickly towards the hotel office.

As she walked, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dean. "Dean honey, any luck?"

"No Missouri, there is nothing here…but I've got her address book so I thought I'd have Ash run the names and see if any of these people live close by. She might try to go to one of them for help."

"Sounds good Dean…so you are on your way back right?" Missouri hedged, not wanting to worry Dean, but she knew that Sam needed his big brother to be here when he next woke up.

"What's wrong Missouri…Is something wrong with Sammy?" Missouri could hear the panic in Dean's voice.

"His fever is rising Dean, but that's not the real problem…" Missouri paused, not sure how to tell Dean.

"Come on Missouri; just tell me what's wrong with Sam." Dean hissed into the phone.

"The demon has visited him while he was sleeping…in his dreams Dean. Sam is convinced that it means he is going to turn evil." There was dead silence at the other end of the phone and then Missouri heard Dean calling Andy to get to the car.

"Missouri, this is important…I'm on my way back. Whatever you do, don't let Sam leave that room do you hear me?"

"I'll try Dean…I had to force him back onto the bed already. I'm just getting some ice for his fever and will get right back to him…he was out cold when I left…the fever and medications are keeping him pretty out of it."

"Fine, just hurry Missouri, you don't know Sammy…when he puts his mind to something, he does really stupid things…I'll be there in less than 20 minutes."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door close. He groaned once again but managed to get to his feet. The pain was almost unbearable, but he had to get out of here. He had to take care of this himself. It wasn't fair to ask Dean to do what had to be done. But first, he had to get to Melissa…he had to save her or if she was already lost, he had to do what needed to be done.

He pulled his shoes on, grimacing at the pain it caused his tender feet. Grabbing his coat and pulling out a gun from the weapons bag on the floor he quickly moved to the door. He watched as Missouri turned the corner towards the hotel office. As soon as she was out of sight, he pulled the door closed and headed in the opposite direction. A moment later he was in a cab heading towards town.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ash. "Hey there Ash, can I add another beer for you to my tab?"

"Sammy, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice…how are ya doing?" Ash asked

"I'm fine considering…look I need you to do me a favor…what was the name of the guy who was Trisha's pimp?"

"You mean Gordon?"

"Yeah, turns out that Melissa knew him too and may be heading there…can you see if you can get an address for me." Sam said quietly, his head spinning as he fought to stay awake.

A moment later, Sam was writing down the address and thanking Ash. He gave the driver the address and hoped that he would be in time to help Melissa. Then he would leave and figure out what to do about his own situation. He leaned his head back, he was just so tired. If it weren't for Dean, he would have thrown in the towel a long time ago. As he thought about Dean, he sighed. His brother was really going to be pissed.

As if on cue, Sam's cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller id and sighed. Dean knew he was gone and was trying to reach him. "Hello Dean." Sam said quietly.

"Damn it Sammy, what the hell do you think you are playing at?" Dean yelled into the phone. But under the anger, Sammy heard the fear. Dean's greatest fear was that Sam would leave him alone and Sam didn't want to do that to Dean, but could he let his brother kill him? In the end, Sam would still leave Dean alone.

"Dean look…I" Sam started, swallowing as his vision was becoming more blurry by the second. His body betraying him once again.

"There are no buts about it Sam…you tell me where you are…I'll come get you ok?" Dean's voice had a pleading note in it that Sam could never ignore. Besides, right now he was just too tired to do anything about it.

"Sammy are you ok…Sammy answer me!" Dean said urgently in the phone.

Sam swallowed again against the bile that was collecting in the back of his throat. "Dean…I may have found her…Gordon's warehouse loft…Ash told me…" Sam was having trouble putting his thoughts together. He could hear the hurried conversation going on in the background, Dean instructing someone to call Ash and get the address.

"Sammy, I want you to listen to me. Just wait for me ok. I'll be on my way in just a minute. You wait for me Sammy."

Sam nodded his head and then realized that Dean couldn't see him doing that. "Ah…sure Dean…whatever." Sam leaned forward and paid the cab driver, his cell phone in his hand as he exited the cab. He had arrived, his gaze was suddenly drawn upward, his eyes opening wide as he dropped the phone. "Melissa NO!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry a shorter chapter today, but thought you'd rather have an update than wait for another day. Thanks again for those reviews…I really enjoyed them.


	27. Chapter 27 Up on the Roof

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 27– Up on the Roof **

_Sam nodded his head and then realized that Dean couldn't see him doing that. "Ah…sure Dean…whatever." Sam leaned forward and paid the cab driver, his cell phone in his hand as he exited the cab. He had arrived, his gaze was suddenly drawn upward, his eyes opening wide as he dropped the phone. "Melissa NO!"_

Dean heard Sam's anguished cry and then the phone when dead. "Damn it! We are out of time…Andy were you able to get hold of Ash?"

"I didn't need to Dean…look here in Melissa's address book…an address for Gordon."

Dean nodded and grabbed his keys. "That's not far from here…let's go!"

Andy nodded and followed with Missouri.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Melissa was standing on the edge of the roof directly above him. Her arms were outstretched as if she was testing the wind before taking flight. He shook his head and headed as quickly as his body would let him into the warehouse. Luckily entrance to the old building was easy as the door was no long on its hinges. He moved to the interior and saw the old freight elevator. As he exited on the top floor, he moved to the doorway that had to lead to the roof.

It seemed to take forever as Sam slowly climbed the stairs. By the time he reached the top, he thought he was going to pass out. But the sight of Melissa on the edge of the roof caused him to shake off the nausea and move slowly in her direction.

"Hello Melissa…want some company?" Sam asked quietly.

"Stay away from me Sam…I have to do this, it's the only way to make up for what I've done."

Sam moved closer and climbed onto the ledge carefully. He groaned as his feet complained. He teetered slightly and would have fallen if Melissa hadn't reached out to steady him. "Sam, you need to get down from here…you're going to fall."

Sam smiled softly as he looked down at the ground. It would be so easy, just a single step and Dean would be free. "I thought I'd join you Melissa."

Melissa shook her head and gazed carefully at Sam. She could see that he was serious. But Sam couldn't be guilty of anything…he was the victim here. "Sam, where is Dean?"

"I don't know…probably on the way here to kick my ass…so I guess we better get this over with huh?" Sam felt Melissa's small hand on his arm.

"Sam, you don't need to do this…you haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet, but it's only a matter of time…I've started to have the dreams Melissa…the demon told me where to find you…he wants me to save you." Sam glanced at Melissa and saw the fear in her eyes.

"But why? Why am I so important to him? I told him I would never do what he wants…but he keeps trying to get me to kill again. I can't do that any more Sam…I was responsible for all those poor men…for you getting hurt…all of it was my fault." Melissa's eyes filled with tears.

Sam shook his head. "You weren't in control Melissa, your sister made you do those things. You aren't responsible. Tell me what could you have done differently?"

"I could have had the guts to do what I'm doing now…I could have ended it before it even began." Melissa said quietly.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean pulled up to the warehouse and jumped from the car. His eyes traveled up to the roof and his heart stopped. "Oh my God…Sammy!"

Andy and Missouri looked up and saw what had upset Dean. Both Sam and Melissa were standing on the edge of the roof. Missouri sucked in a sharp breath as she saw Sam teeter closer to the edge, but Melissa pulled him back before he could fall.

"Come on…we need to get there fast!" Dean yelled as he charged towards the building. He couldn't lose Sammy, not like this.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam could feel himself losing the battle to keep awake, the fever and his wounds were finally taking a toll on him. He felt Melissa pull him gently from the ledge as she helped him down onto the roof top. "Sam, you are a good person. This isn't the way for you."

Sam looked at Melissa for a moment and sighed. "It's not the way for you either Melissa…you can fight the demon…we have to fight or else die trying. Look, you don't have to do this alone Melissa…we will all help you and I promise you. If you start to turn evil…I'll help you end it. I won't let you kill anyone else."

Melissa took a deep breath and looked at the ledge she had been standing on. Part of her wanted to go back on the ledge. But it didn't feel right somehow. She moved to sit next to Sam, her head resting on his shoulder as his head fell forward onto his chest. "Ok Sam, I'll give it a try if you do…besides, from the sounds of things…I don't think we have much choice."

Melissa heard the door to the roof bang open and heard Dean's frantic call for his brother. She smiled as she let her eyes fall closed; she didn't feel so alone anymore. Sam sighed as he felt her head on his shoulder. He realized that Dean would never let him out of his sight now. But as he felt Melissa's gentle breath on his neck, he realized that maybe he had been wrong. Melissa had not given in and in the end had managed to break free…at least for now. Besides, Sam was tired of that yellow eyed bastard telling him what to do. He watched through glazed eyes as Dean rushed towards him…and he still had Dean.

Dean's heart was in his throat as he kicked the door to the roof open and rushed onto the roof. He saw Sam sitting with his back up against the side of the roof with Melissa sitting next to him. He finally let the breath he had been holding out. Sammy had managed to talk Melissa into not jumping…but he still had the vision of Sam on the ledge in his mind as he moved carefully towards his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean said softly, not wanting to startle his brother. He watched as Sam struggled to get his eyes open. Dean didn't have to touch Sam to know that he was running a temperature and that the pain was getting to him. Sam's eyes were glazed and his breathing was coming in short gasps.

"Dean…sorry….demon….demon…told…me…had to….had to stop her" Sam tried to explain to Dean that he hadn't left him…not really. But he could still see the fear in Dean's eyes.

"Sam, if you ever leave me like that again…I swear I'll…I'll.."

"Kill me?" Sam said softly

"That's so not funny!" Dean replied as he sat down next to Sam. Andy and Missouri were on their way…Dean had run ahead of them. He ran his hand through his hair as he waited for his heart beat to return to normal.

"Dean?" Sam said softly again, his eyes beginning to close.

"Yes Sam?"

"Thanks." Sam's eyes closed and he would have fallen if Dean hadn't caught him.

"Don't worry Sammy, I've got you…I'll always be there to catch you when you fall Sammy, I promise." Dean pulled his brother closer to him as if daring anyone to take him from him. He gazed our over the city and sighed. "Great…now all I have to do is get you down from here and back to the hotel…no problem Sasquach! Why couldn't you have passed out on the first floor huh?"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews…and I managed to end the chapter without a cliffie…so our boys are heading back, but somehow I don't think they are quite through yet…one more chapter to tie things up and I think we will be done with this one. Don't forget to drop me line and let me know what you think…


	28. Chapter 28 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Secrets**

**Chapter 28– Epilogue**

Dean sat watching Sam's even breathing. It was such a simple thing and yet, one of the few things that made Dean feel at peace. Missouri was next door with Andy talking to Melissa. Sam hadn't regained consciousness…not on the way down from the roof, the ride in the car or when Dean and Andy had dragged him into the hotel room.

Dean was still worried. Melissa had come to briefly and explained that Sam had seen the yellow eyed demon. She said that the demon had told Sam to save her and he had, but at what cost? From Dean's vantage point, he wasn't sure who had saved who on that roof. If Melissa hadn't been there, would Sam have taken the jump?

Dean jumped as the door to the room opened quietly. "Oh hi Missouri" Dean said quietly, taking his hand off the gun he had in his waist band. "How is Melissa doing?"

"I think she'll be just fine Dean. Andy is going to stay with her for to make sure she is ok. They are talking about going back to Oklahoma together." Missouri smiled softly as she looked at Sam's sleeping form.

"A regular Romeo and Juliet story huh?" Dean ducked as Missouri aimed for his head.

"Boy, you have a one track mind, you know that?" Missouri sat in the other chair in the room. She was still worried about Sam. She could feel his unrest and the other emotions just boiling under the surface.

She shook her head and looked at Dean again. "Andy is making arrangements for them to leave in the morning…they want to wait and make sure that Sam is ok before they leave. Has your brother woken at all?"

Dean groaned as he stood and stretched his weary body. "No, but his little unscheduled trip to the roof, I'm sure did him more harm than good. I'm going to have to try to wake him soon so he can take his medicine…his fever isn't dangerously high, but it's higher than I would like." Dean pulled the damp cloth from Sam's forehead and wrung it in cool water before replacing it. He let his hand stay on Sam's head for a brief moment before moving across the room to look out the window.

"Dean, you need to give him time…you need to give yourself time."

"Yeah, like time has always been our friend…Now he's seeing the damn thing in his dreams. The colt is gone, Dad….isn't here to help. How the hell did Dad expect me to save him? Every time we seem to be getting ahead, something happens to slam us back against the same wall!" Dean hit the wall with his fist, letting some of the frustration he was feeling show through. But it only lasted a moment as he bowed his head and took a deep breath.

Missouri watched as once again Dean rebuilt himself, she marveled at the strength in this man who refused to be broken. She knew that inside he was feeling overwhelmed and maybe even scared. Yet, other than that brief show of emotion, Dean now appeared to be in charge of himself once more.

Both heads turned as they heard a soft moan from the bed. Dean moved quickly to sit beside Sam. "Hey Sammy…about time you started to wake up."

Sam blinked his eyes slowly, taking in the room, he was confused. "Where….how…."

Dean grinned. "Well after your little roof top chat with Melissa, Andy and I managed to get your freaky self back to the hotel. Of course, you slept through the hard work…I'm going to have start charging you for door to door delivery service."

Sam swallowed, the pain in his body was growing with each second and he really wasn't feeling very well. But he had to put on a brave face for Dean. He didn't want to be a bigger burden than he already was to his big brother. And now that the demon was visiting him…he knew that Dean would have his hands full watching him. Sam tried to sit up, but fell back weakly, a groan leaving his lips.

"Sammy, where do you think you're going?" Dean asked grabbing the washcloth as it slipped to the bed.

"Ah…bathroom…sorry Dean, I think I need some help." Sam sighed as he closed his eyes. He felt so useless.

"Sam, look at me…it's no big deal ok. You're going to need help for a few days. I had to stitch up some of the wounds on your feet and back after your little stroll. Missouri, can you get the wheel chair over here?" Dean gently helped Sam sit up and then helped him get into the chair. Without another word, he wheeled Sam into the bathroom. "Do you need help Sam?"

Dean let Sam decide. He knew that Sam hated being taken care of as much as he did. "I think I can do it…I'll call ok?" Sam watched as Dean nodded and quietly closed the door. Sam managed to get to his feet, but the pain was almost unbearable. But after a few moments, he was able to get back into the chair and call out to Dean.

Dean came in and rolled Sam over to the table. While Sam had been in the bathroom, Dean and Missouri had managed to get some soup warmed up along with some crackers and the sports drink. "Here you go Sammy, sorry the happy meal didn't come with a toy surprise…but you need to eat and drink this all so that you can take your pills."

"Dean…please, can't I take the other pain killers…" Sam stopped, he didn't want to admit to Dean that he was afraid the strong pain killers would keep him unconscious. And when he was unconscious, he felt vulnerable to the demon.

Missouri stood and put a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm going to go to my room and get some rest. I've got a long trip ahead of me tomorrow…everything will be alright Sam…you'll see."

Dean smiled as Missouri left the room. He knew that she had left so that Sam and Dean could talk in private. He could guess what was bothering his brother and decided that now was a good time to get it out in the open. "Listen Sam, Melissa told me about the yellow eyed demon visiting you…care to tell me what he said?"

Sam put the soup down and began to play with his food as he sighed. He knew that Dean wouldn't leave it alone until he told him. "I'm scared Dean…I mean, he's come to me twice now since Trisha died. I mean, he just talks…but he wanted me to save Melissa…said it would serve his interests to make sure she lived. God, Dean…what if I have condemned her to my fate?"

Dean sat back and looked at Sam for a moment before asking a question of his own. "So you think that Melissa, Andy and all the people with abilities should find a roof and jump off…that will stop the demon right?"

Sam looked up at Dean, anger in his eyes. "Of course, not Dean…I'm not stupid…"

"Hold on Sammy…before you get yourself worked up, just listen ok. I don't know what tomorrow will bring…maybe you will turn dark side and then I will do what I promised…I'll make sure that you don't hurt anyone. But today, right now, we are both here…you are still a pain in my ass and because of you, Melissa and Andy are getting their Romeo and Juliet moment in time."

"But Dean…wait…what do you mean about Melissa and Andy?" Sam saw Dean grin.

"Well, Andy has convinced Melissa to go back with him…you do the math."

Sam smiled as he realized that both Andy and Melissa no longer had to be alone. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. If they could make it, maybe there was hope. "But Dean, what about the demon?"

"Nothing has changed Sammy, we will continue to do what we do…maybe save some other people along the way and when the time is right…we will send that bastard back to where he belongs. Sam, have you ever asked yourself, if he is so all powerful, why does he need his special children?"

Dean watched as the wheels started to turn in Sam's mind. He smiled as Sam started to eat again. "But Dean, why would Dad say you had to kill me? He knew that my destiny was bad…what if I can't avoid it?"

"Sammy, how many times do I have to tell you? Dad didn't know for sure…I don't think anyone does. But he did say that I should do everything to save you…why would he have done that if he didn't think there was hope for you Sammy? I've been thinking about this a lot…Dad believed that you and I together could beat this demon and I wouldn't be surprised if Dad didn't have some sort of plan to attack the bastard from the depths of hell."

Sam smiled and he thought of his father. For the first time, it didn't hurt as bad to think about his father. "You know Dean, I almost pity the demon" Sam said with a grin.

Dean's eyebrow rose as he asked. "Why?"

"I can tell him from experience…it's not pleasant to be on the other end of Dad's temper and he is the most stubborn, mule headed son of a bitch that I ever knew…except for maybe his oldest son."

"Why you…come here Sam…I believe I promised you an ass whipping for your little stunt earlier!" Dean moved towards Sam who tried to duck the playful punch that Dean had aimed his way. He groaned and held his chest as he giggled. "Dean, please…it hurts!"

"That's the idea Sasquach…" Dean smiled as he gently cuffed Sam in the ear.

Next door, Missouri smiled as she heard the playful banter of the boys next door. She knew that they had a rough road ahead of them, but luckily they had each other. As long as they were together, she felt sorry for anything that got in their way. "You did a good job John…you'd be so proud of them…and don't you worry, the others and I will be watching their backs for you."

**The End**

Raven524: Ok, this was a long journey, but at last it has ended for now. Hopefully it wasn't too far away from the series arc, and I did try to bring it more in line with the later episodes. So, I'm thinking this a good spot to leave the boys for now. I really appreciate all the support you have shown. A special hug to those who took the time to review and now off to start on a new story…unless of course you all are tired of me. Till next time…


End file.
